A Day in the Life
by RebelWolf
Summary: COMPLETE!Prince Atemu's personal journal. A king of games in the making or a bored high status teen in need of a more colorful existence?
1. A day in the life

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

**A Day in the Life...**

Prince Atemu...age 14 (and a half!)

My mother is determined to break my so-called "troublesome streak." I told her it was simply a side-effect to my naturally crazy hairstyle. She didn't buy that. I was then reprimanded for talking back. The irony of that is that if I didn't 'talk back' then how would I communicate? Anyway, since I've been told to shut up more times than the Aten can rise and set, then it was wise of me to find an alternative form of communication. And so...this journal was born. Better hope they have a consistent supply of papyrus because I have loads to say!

Shimon, likely from a suggestion of my mother, told me to start my journal with a daily routine of sorts. Talk about boring! Oh wait, that's what makes my day fun. Daily routines are so dull that I find ways to well...spice them up. Lucky me right? Wrong. I'm told I'm destined to become a king of games if I continue upon this path of creative challenges of avoidance. I don't know what that means. Life is a game! Father told me to stop pondering the unponderable. When I asked what in the Underworld's name that means, I was reprimanded and sent from the room. Okay...this is getting really dull really fast.

Anyway, I've side-tracked haven't I? Back to the daily grind right. Hmmm....grind...that has a whole new meaning at this age. Ah, nevermind, I'd better not start writing about that. My mother would gasp and I'd be reprimanded yet again for thinking impure thoughts. But isn't that natural at my age and gender? I'm really getting confused.

I'm dodging the subject again aren't I? Wow, I can't seem to stay on track for a second. Must be a side effect of puberty. My brain can't stay in a straight line. My body's even farther off track, and well...my thoughts fell off the track a couple of years ago.

Shimon's staring at me with that angry stare he always gives me when I'm not doing what I'm supposed to be doing. How can he know that? He can't read what I'm writing from where he's standing...or can he? I'd better stop talking about him. If he can read this, I'll be reprimanded...again.

So, here's yesterday for you. I figured I'd start one day back so that I'm actually one day ahead if I choose to find a way to skip out of this little task too. Gaming rule number 1, always be one step ahead. Life's one big game remember...anyway, here goes a day in the life of...me.

Wake up. Don't know what time I'm supposed to wake up. So, I just sleep until I hear the ranting of Shimon or my father.

Bathe and Dress. These are getting more and more interesting as the years go by. I'm beginning to take notice that the female servants who assist in such matters are rather...well...I'll stop. I'm off track yet again.

Morning meal. Hear the tasks for the day...most pertain to my father. My mother typically deals with the females throughout the palace and any matters the female nobles and commoners may have. Father and the priests take care of all the rest. Sometimes I'm scheduled to 'observe' father during his daily routines. Guess it's pre-king training. I know one thing...when I'm king, that dull routine is going to change! Being pharaoh is nothing but dull and boring!

Next on the agenda is magic training. Quite fun actually. Mahaado and Mana are there to liven things up. Mahaado and I must always keep an eye on Mana. She's blown up more pottery, fried more cats' tails, and even zapped Shimon on the ass once. Very amusing.

Use bathroom excuse and hide in a pot. Need to do this because next on the list is Shimon's dull lectures on politics, economics, and law. Bah! I'd rather shovel manure in the horse stables!

Usually discovered in the pot after an hour or so. But this time, I leap out on my own. Didn't realize palace spiders like pots too. Must keep that in mind next time. Reprimanded again. Then above mentioned lessons begin. Mana and Mahaado are not here for these. Their routine must be kinder to them than mine is.

Slight break as I await my next mentor. Decide to spice up the guards' routine two levels below me. It's hot out. I'll cool them off a bit. Drop two pouches of water atop them. They splat nicely! I dash back into the room. Now that was amusing! Moments later I find out one of the 'guards' was actually Priest Akunadin. Ooops. I'll be in trouble for that one. He's never in a good mood. Guess he needs to get laid more often? I've already got an excuse though. I'm studying this gravity theory thing. Yeah, that sounds like a decent explanation. Mental note to self: identify peoples before splatting them.

Language lessons next. I already know and speak fluently several different tongues. My father says one tongue that I've heard 'street rats' speak is one I'd best forget. But it's the most colorful and emotionally descriptive of them all! Reprimanded for using one of those colorful street rat words on Shimon. Wish I could hide in a pot again...another pot...not the last one. Too many spiders.

Midday meal break. This one I actually don't hide from. I usually find Mahaado and Mana here again. We discuss ways to break out of our daily routine. My father scowls at me. Shimon's eyes are sharper than a falcon's and father's ears are more sensitive than an elephant's! What sense does my mother excel at? Wait, I think I know...telepathy. No matter how creative my evasive tactics are or how smooth a talker I am...mother always knows.

Religion lessons next. Dull again. But, I do need to digest my meal so I tolerate these. It's all a bunch of memorization of chants, rituals, and other traditional religious routines. Did I just say routine again? Told you my life was a bore!

Military combat training and horsemanship after that. I enjoy these. But the generals and skilled troops my father has given this task to are rather mean and unforgiving. As soon as I advance in my dueling skills...perhaps some of these guys would like a little vacation in the shadow realm? They say it's for my own good...the rudeness, the rough treatment, and so on. I'm continuously told that no enemy would ever go easy on me. I made the mistake of saying a female one might, especially with my good looks, status, and charm. I got horse-whipped for that. Now I know I will never use a whip on a horse. I know what that feels like. Now I have two searing slash marks across my nicely tone backside. Better not scar. I'll send them to the poop pits when I'm king if they do!

Hide in another pot. Don't want to go to social class and etiquette training. My mother and Shimon teach this. Nope, I will not stride daintily or enforce the rules of my rank upon commoners. Here I am trying to grow a penis and they're trying to cut it off! I'm no woman! I don't know whose wise idea it was to make me feel like a man with the combat training and then suck my balls in with these lessons right after! Utter stupidity! Must inform my father that if this continues, the kingdom will be in jeopardy because I will be unable to produce an heir due to my sexual inadequecies induced by these very lessons! I wonder if I will be taught sexual etiquette? That could be interesting. Oh wait, my mother and Shimon teach these subjects. Yeah, I'll be ball-less before I'm 18 for sure.

Had to leave pot. Am I growing or did this pot shrink? Doesn't matter...bit by a snake. Good diversion. I must see the palace doctors at once! Not a poisonous snake that bit me (I do enjoy my biology studies and know all snakes by species), but I'm not telling anyone that. Let them assume the worst. I'll get out of the rest of the day's lessons. See, I'm one step ahead.

Doctors and nurses are nice. I'm sent to my chambers for bed rest and given large amounts of water so I can piss the venom away. I don't think that works, but since it wasn't a venomous snake, I'll just go with their advice. It gets me out of the daily routine anyway.

In my bedchambers. I complain of my body aching (not really, but you'll see what I'm getting to). Special message servants enter my chambers. Ahh, now this is how life should be! Must try to find other ways to have message servants in my chambers on a regular basis. My mother comes in all worried. I know I know...I feel bad for making her worry. I tell her the truth about the snake, but I also show her what the mean general did. I bet she will tell father. Potential demotion of said general to follow. My father likes strict and stern, but not to the point of causing physical injury. They will argue about the harsh realties of war, but my father will pull rank at that point and all will be solved.

Evening meal is brought to me. Nothing like food in bed! Relaxing with a soothing herbal compound on my back, servants feeding me the food because well...they just do. I can do all this all by myself, but every time I try to mention this to my parents, I am reminded of my status and destiny. Think I'll change that too when I'm pharaoh.

Mahaado visits me after the meal. With my persuasive charm and skill, I manage to convince him to join me on a late night out-of-palace experience. He's such a rule player! One day he's going to have to realize that one can't always play by the rules. Sometimes rules have to be scewed because one's opponent may not play by any rules at all. Reluctantly, he agrees to follow me and we plot our escape. I tell him of a nearby village bazaar filled with exotic fruits and I'm not just talking about the eating type. I am also growing fond of the beer they serve. We mainly drink wine in the palace. Father says our status is above the commoners' beer. Father doesn't know what he's missing!

Hours later...near morning. Hey, I nearly managed to stay out all night this time!

Okay, father DOES know what he's missing. Like father like son? I was busted by one incognito pharaoh...said father suddenly appeared just as I challenged a common boy to a beer drinking game. I told him I'm learning how the 'other sides' live so that I may be better as a ruler when my time comes. He says he's grown tired of my smart ass excuses. I told him I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb shit. I'm awaiting another reprimand. Mahaado tried to take all the blame for us not being in the palace. What is wrong with that guy!? He keeps trying to save me from trouble. I told him I can get out of my own troubles, but he still keeps doing it. He's so stuck on our rank and status thing! I keep telling him of my goals and aspiration to eradicate that crap when I become pharaoh. Guess he doesn't fully believe me yet.

My punishment is another's vacation. The two stableboys are sent home for the day. I must do their work alone for an entire day. Well, I always said I'd prefer to shovel shit over daily lessons. Guess the gods answered me. They don't have a sense of humor. I was only kidding!

And so another day begins only this time, the routine has already changed. I do not bathe this morning. I will need to do that after I clean the stables. See, I've already mastered the art of changing this daily routine thing! Look out world, Atemu is on the loose!

author's note: This was just a short little random fic I felt like writing. It's going no where and doing nothing. All just for fun and amusement. ;P 


	2. still going

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's note: This was just a short little random fic I felt like writing. It's going no where and doing nothing. All just for fun and amusement. ;P

**A Day in the Life...still going (entry 2)**

Prince Atemu...age 14 (and a half!)

I'm back. I'm not giving dates because I can't keep them straight anyway. That happens when you tend to spend your waking hours asleep and your sleeping hours awake. I find that, more and more, I'm a being of the night. I prefer the solemn peace and tranquility of a dark, cool night over the hustle and bustle, scorching hot, bright days. But, I must learn to tolerate the day. Our society functions mainly during the day. But, I do know of a pharaoh who defied prophecy of his own untimely death and ruled by candlelight of the night. Perhaps I am a night royal too? I tend to think so. But alas, my court will likely be day people so I'll be outnumbered and I refuse to use my own rank to change so many people.

I'm writing again (obviously!). I find a good time to do these entries is when I'm reprimanded. It occurs almost daily and there's nothing else better to do. The way this is going, I'll have several books written before I'm even crowned king! My whole life is an irony. I tend to get into trouble when I'm bored. And, boredom occurs rather frequently around here. Yet, when I'm reprimanded, I'm sent to my chambers to sulk in the very thing that started it all...boredom! Confusing isn't it? How am I supposed to learn to deal with boredom if I go stir crazy in the very essence of it whether I'm in my parents' good graces or being reprimanded!? Too much boredom. See, I'm even pondering boredom. That's scary in its own right!

Shimon pops in from time to time as I slowly write this. Guess father doesn't trust me to stay put. He's a very smart man. It would be the same exact tactic I would use if I were him. I tend to find let's just say, _creative_ ways to rid myself of viewing these walls on a regular basis. Father is learning this very quickly. Though as usual, I'm one step ahead. Father is easier to fool than mother. But, I'll not let the kingdom know of that flaw of his. It's my secret...for now. Mother probably knows it too though. Mother knows EVERYTHING. She doesn't mind me galloping off for adventure so long as I don't get into trouble. She always mentions things about being well-rounded. I guess that means experiencing many facets and aspects of life...not just the sheltered one within the palace. I know one thing however, I know not to test my leash. As I've said before...mother always knows. I actually fear her more than my father simply because I have no idea how much she knows so I'm afraid to defend myself or give some reason other than the total, complete truth. With my father, it's a bit easier...he's a male and I know how males think since I am one myself. Word to the ladies, males are dupable...very easily dupable. Oh wait, nobody reads this do they. Well then, my little secret.

Speaking of ladies, I'm learning quite a bit about them. I observe them when they don't expect it. No, I'm not some perverted peep. I'm simply fascinated by what I'm not. My mother and Mana give me much insight into standard feminine behaviors. I've already learned that it doesn't matter if a male is right or not. Against a woman a man is ALWAYS wrong. I'll remember that when the time comes for me to take a wife. Of course she'll have to compete with my natural gaming abilities so women's intuition verses gaming instinct...hmm, wonder which will be one up on the other? Ah well, that's years down the road. I have no intention of marrying anytime soon. I want to enjoy life before being chained to it with a wife (or wives) and kids.

Food of the day...watermelon. I love watermelon! Didn't like yesterday's food of the day...seemed to be some sort of grain imported from a far off nation. It was sticky and white and reminded me of maggots. Had no flavor to it. I added onion for flavor but then it just ended up as blah! But watermelon...it's a survival food for us. It's nearly all water with a natural sweet, cooling taste to it. We pack many of these on long journeys across the desert and fortify our moving military troops with it. They're heavy, but well worth their weight in gold! And on a side note, the seeds do wonders in modified blow pipes! You could take out an eye with one strategically fired seed! Father told me to stop creating ways to cause trouble. I told him, the military could utilize this little weapon I created. I mean, how many enemies would expect to have to flee from the mighty pang of a high speed watermelon seed!? Father says a sense of humor doesn't belong in the ranks of trained killers (ahem, the military). I told him that humor is what does the most damage to an opponent when utilized at the right time in the right way. I was reprimanded for talking back again.

Let's see, what else can I needlessly ramble about? Tried a new type of lesson the other day. Pottery. Shimon told me that if I enjoyed hiding in pots so much then perhaps I should learn to make them. He was just being sarcastic, but I figured I'd take him up on that one. You know, make a multi-chambered pot so I can stash food in it and hide there all day long! How women can spin that goopy, soupy clay into bowels is beyond me. Perhaps it is womens work and requires a woman's hands? I don't have the patience or attention span for such fine, careful work. I had more fun spinning that stuff as fast as it would go. Splats nicely in all directions! Maybe this is another creative weapon that can be utilized? Goopy clay does make for some interesting games. I tossed some upon my chamber's ceiling. It remained there for half a day! But, it decided to give way to gravity just as Shimon stood underneath it. It was hilarious! I was reprimanded for that however. I am now banned from touching pottery clay.

Spent several days in a row standing by my father's side as he sat upon the throne. BORING! As I've said before and I'll say it again, being a pharaoh is really boring stuff! I've got to change all that when I do become king. Naked dancing girls in the room at all times, food readily available, music playing in the background, happy faces upon all my subjects, guards,etc. just to name a few things that could spice up that boring room. I noticed not a single priest, guard, or even subject brought in to face my father, err, the king had a happy face. All were serious, solemn, and just overall boring. See what I mean, boring, boring, boring! Whole life surrounded by that stuff! That can't be what life's all about! The colorful murals and paintings within the throne room are total irony to the mood and environment set within it. There's that word again too...irony. Boring and irony make up the majority of my life right now. I thought these were supposed to be the best years of my life? Then why are they made up of such dull things? May as well paint the throne room totally black and put a few coffins in there because some of us, like myself, are going to drop dead of utter boredom!

New guy on the scene. His name is Seto. He's a tall, lanky, moody kid that's at least a few years older than myself. He's got unusually blue eyes for an egyptian too. No, I'm not interested in males, it's just a feature that stands out in him besides his attitude...just as my hair is my most obvious feature. Already from the looks of things he's rubbing Akunadin the wrong way. The old man seems skittish around this boy. Unless there's more than meets the eye? Hey, I made a funny! Eye...Akunadin...get it? But, back to Seto. I'm not sure if I like him yet. He's very, well, he's got this mean streak he seems to carry upon himself at all times. Mahaado and myself were thinking about allowing him to join us in some of our sporting events, but both of us think he might ruin the 'fun' mood of the things or kill one or all of us for real. He's got a real chip on his shoulder. Wonder if anyone will ever break through his icy cold stare and solid walls he's built up around himself? Maybe I'll have to be the first to try? Someday...not today...not tomorrow. I've got my own issues to deal with right now or so my mother says. I don't have issues...I have valid complaints about how this place is run and how it keeps bringing me down. Not issues. Oh wait, I have one issue...being a teenager where my body and mind are uncooperative with one another is an issue. What crazy game did the gods have when they created puberty? I'm not liking it one bit, but, as always, I will master and best this game too. I just wish I knew what the rules were.

Mana has been keeping things on the bright side for me. Nothing seems to phase her at all! Life is one big, happy time for her! She's one of the few that sees life as one big positive thing. I envy her for that. But, I know that's not reality. One day, she will have to realize that too. When she does, she too, will step beyond childhood. As much of either of us wish it could remain, childhood has left us. The games we once played together now feel rather...awkward. We used to have a game where we tackled each other for control of a sand dune. Last time I tackled Mana, it felt entirely wrong...or at least awkward. My body reacted differently to her being beneath me. Guess that means we're not kids anymore. The rules have definitely changed. What's eerily scary is I think we both liked it. I wish we would've been forewarned about that. No matter, our friendship still remains as strong as ever...only our games have changed. I still have no qualms about tackling Mahaado though. He needs to gain a little more of...something! I mean, he's taller than me and built a little stronger than me...yet...he puts up less fight than Mana. Maybe he's still stuck in that status thing. If that is so, he'll have sand up his ass every time he's toppled from that sand dune! One day, he's going to have to stand up for himself. If I have to drive that home, then so be it. Oh speaking of Mahaado, he had GOT to get a sense of humor! You would think he would developed that by now...hanging around me all the time. He's got the personality of a dog bone! Will have to change that somehow.

I never mentioned why I was reprimanded this time. I should keep note of such stuff so I know what's been done so I won't repeat it again (unless it's a good one...but I didn't just say that). Well, that stuff I was banned from...that pottery clay. I kindly 'borrowed' some on my way back from my magic training. Seto was a level below me, sulking or whatever upon a bench. I felt like cheering him up. So...well...I did that little gravity plop thing upon him. The pottery clay splatted upon his head so well that it looked like he was wearing a wig of soupy, goopy mud! I was caught because I was on my back on the floor laughing hysterically when father found me. I couldn' t stop even long enough to get out of that room! The look upon Seto's face was priceless! I'd even take ten lashings to see that reaction again! But, Seto's not one to let someone be 'one up' on him. He'll get even with me, somehow...or at least he'll try. As long as I'm one step ahead in the game, he'll never best me.

I hear Seto is skilled in his magic use too. But then again, he's going to be a priest. I would hope he is. But, I'm hearing rumors that his power rivals my own. This concerns me. I enjoy this little reward for my skills. I don't wish to lose it to some moody, dull, strange kid! Mahaado is concerned about him as well. But then again, Mahaado is concerned about the fly on the wall too so that isn't surprising. Mana seems a bit interested in Seto though I'm unsure why. She said something about tall, dark, and handsome. Hey! You know, while it usually doesn't bother me, sometimes I just hate it when insults about height slap me up against the side of the face when I least expect them to. There's nothing wrong with my height...I've got the goods all in the right places. THAT's what matters...but Mana's a bit young to realize that yet. So, let her drool...just not on MY magic books! Wait, am I jealous!? I just reread what I wrote. I've got to be kidding myself! She's like a sister to me! Right? Come on Atemu, you know better than that! Oh, this is really pathetic, I'm yelling and talking to myself in my own journal. Note to self: burn this entry in the near future. In fact, while at it, burn this whole entire thing!

Mother has just stepped into my chambers. I suppose I should end this now and close it before mother sees what I've been writing. I'm sure my entries would entice another reprimand for countless unprincely thoughts. Am I just a beacon for trouble and reprimands or what!? Soon I will be immune to them. They will become a part of my daily routine. Oh wait, nevermind, they already are. 


	3. oops

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's note: This was just a short little random fic I felt like writing. It's going no where and doing nothing. All just for fun and amusement. ;P

**A Day in the Life...oops! (entry 3)**

Prince Atemu...age 14 (and a half!)

Well, since I'm back to writing in this thing, you can guess why I'm writing. I've been sent to my chambers yet again! Maybe I should write a book about it all, "1000 ways to be sent to your room!" I think I have over a hundred already. This time though, it started out purely innocent and in truth it all was still purely innocent...an accident. But, my father and mother did not see it that way.

Where to start...Mana, Mahaado, and I were in the palace atrium simply enjoying the beautiful peaceful day. Mana was fooling around with her staff and turned a few fish in the fountain a bit rabid. They were swimming in mid-air chasing us! Mahaado dove for some shrubbery. I dove for a pot...only by the time I got to it, the opening was too small (am I growing!?). The fish were catching up to me. I starting yelling at Mana to try a 'freeze' spell. As she did, she dropped her staff into the fountain! So, the fish continued their pursuit of me. I ran along the corridors, weaving in and out of pillars until I ran out of pillars. Found another pot! As I dove in, a fish locked onto my ass. Now these fish normally don't have teeth, but when enchanted by magic...they have teeth. Pain is an understatement. I yowled, busted my out of the pot...breaking it in the process. I dove into the fountain, grabbed Mana's staff and tried to pry the fish off my ass. Meanwhile, Mahaado had left his hiding place to distract the other fish away from me. I told him to watch his ass. What I should've said was watch your frontside. Cornered against a wall, he backed up against it...ass protected against the wall, but frontside totally exposed. He managed to use a spell of his own to freeze two of the fish, but one dove beneath the other two and nailed Mahaado in the nuts. I had never heard him screech like a girl before! But, I think I would too if the fish on my ass had found the other location too. While Mahaado and I were yelping and trying to get these fish off ourselves, Mana was frantically trying to assist, but dared not touch either of us in 'those areas.' Despite the pain we both were suffering, we were actually laughing too! Mana, in full panic mode, flitting about from me to Mahaado, trying to touch a fish without touching our bodies was most comical!

But, we made too much commotion with our yelling, ranting, and laughing. Shimon and my father entered the foyer, saw us, and were extremely upset. By now, Mahaado had managed a spell on the fish latched onto him, but he was too sore to get to me. I managed a spell myself, but it flung the fish towards my father rather than freeze and drop. Stunned and not expecting a flying, biting, fish, my father didn't move. The damn thing latched onto my father's nose! Now I was in panic myself (I knew what was coming if I didn't do something FAST)...I forgot the words to the spell I needed to cast to remove the fish from my father's nose. My father was fuming by the second! Luckily, Mana grabbed her staff that I had dropped after the fish was off my ass. Mana managed to remove the fish from my father's nose.

Sore, bloody, and now in serious trouble, Mana, Mahaado, and I were escorted by my father and Shimon out of the atrium and into a private room. We were scolded, reprimanded, lectured, and then all sent to our respective rooms to 'contemplate our stupidities.'

So here I am, 'contemplating my stupidity.' And oh Ra, my ass still hurts! Good thing my father chose not to lash me there. I wouldn't be sitting to write this if he had. I'm worried about Mahaado though. THAT was not a good place to get bit. But then again, he's probably already cast a healing spell upon himself. I would too...except that's next week's lessons for me. I'm a bit behind since I'm not specializing in magic. Can't, I'm a prince...I must specialize in EVERYTHING.

My mother stopped in and yes, I got another lecture. This time it was about the rights and wrongs and I should know better and be watchful to protect my friends from harm. I told her that's impossible with Mana around. I then got yet another lecture about how I'm not supposed to talk back. She then flopped the lecture into something I hadn't expected. She started talking more about Mana. The way she talks, it's almost as if she wants Mana and I to be more than just friends. Mana is like a sister to me! Isn't she? Why would she be anything more? Would I care one way or the other? Why am I contemplating this? See, any time a female is brought up, I end up with a million questions rather than intelligent, rational thoughts. Or is that what my mother terms as my 'little brain' talking? If it's that bad, then maybe I need to be bitten by a fish there. It makes me dumb, stupid, and anything but what I really am. Dangerous thing. Why can't it just be used for it's one functional purpose...to relieve oneself? Why must there be 'other' functions of it? Sometimes I wish I were a girl. They don't have to deal with such things. Life must be so much easier for them.

But onto better subjects. Father gave me a new horse the other day. A fine, well bred white colt. He'll make a fine stallion one day. Maybe he and I will win a few races too. I still have a bone to pick with that arrogant priest named Seto who bested me in a horse race last week. He fouled me though! Cut my horse off around a turn! Why does he think he has to best me at every sport or game? It's almost like an obsession for him. And to think he's going to be one of my priest when I become pharaoh? Well, at least I'll be able to put him in his place if his head grows too large for his hat. But right now...I'll let him have the small satisfaction of besting me now and then. It shows his weaknesses easier. Stupid fool.

Food of the day...roast goose. I love roast goose! Tastes like chicken...what more can I say?

Went hunting with my father yesterday morning. He keeps giving me strange looks. I can't figure out why? Every time he did, I became self-conscious and was looking for bugs or my skirt up or something. He's going to make me paranoid! Beside that though, the hunt was peaceful. My father speared a warthog. Roast swine for dinner tonight! Yummy! All I got was a bunch of grass and dirt and sand. Not bad though...that's three things to my father's one. Too bad the stuff I caught isn't very edible. I'm not much of a hunter with spear though. I prefer a bow, but my father insisted spears.

While my father was with the guards, hooting and roaring over his kill...I strolled over to the river. Across from the river I noticed a couple of girls...commoners from a nearby village I guess. They were fetching water for their families I suppose. Neither couldn't be any older than I. They didn't notice me so I simply continued to stare and observe them with fascination. What fascinated me...I don't know...but I couldn't take my eyes off them. I noticed everything...every detail from their hairdress to their sandals. Why was I mentally taking note of all this? Again, I do not know...but it seemed like the right thing to do. One took off her hairdress and had the cutest short brown hair. She seemed intelligent and independent from the other. The other kept looking to this one for directions or instructions. Two boys sprung on them, scaring them out of their wits! But the brown haired girl turned the tide and flung the boys towards the croc infested waters. How admirable a trait and in a mere girl! She can definitely defend herself. I watched them depart. I now know which village they reside in. Perhaps I'll meet this firey brown haired girl another day? I didn't even notice that my father was observing the observer! When he coughed as if to clear his throat (and get my attention), I finally noticed he was behind me! He gave me another one of those strange looks and a goofy grin. And did I see pride in his eyes? Why? Embarrassed, I climbed out of my perch and tried to stroll back to the hunting area as dignified as my humiliated butt could muster.

Yikes, I'd better close this now. I have just been summoned by my father to the throne room. Swell...another day of standing, bored out of my mind! 


	4. she's a girl, isn't she?

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's note: This was just a short little random fic I felt like writing. It's going no where and doing nothing. All just for fun and amusement. ;P

**A Day in the Life...she is a girl...isn't she?(entry 4)**

Prince Atemu...age 14 (and a half!)

It's a dull, quiet day today (father calls it 'peaceful' while I call it boring) so I decided to add an entry to this thing without it being due to me being punished in some way, shape, form, or reason. My there's lots of ways for me to be punished isn't there? No wonder I can't escape its grasp!

Anyway, my mind trains back to that brown short haired girl. Hmm, that's a mouthful. I must learn her name so I don't keep calling her the brown haired girl. Yeah, that would go over well. "Hello brown short haired girl!" I'd probably get smacked or at the least a nose turned up and away from me. Bad line. Must figure out another way to meet her. Oh, and naturally, it will not be as the prince. People act differently around us. It bothers me greatly. I want to be just as they are...on the same level. So, I will go as my alter-ego. I cannot resist the urge to learn more about those who live outside of the palace walls. I will not be naive to their ways and lifestyles. Besides, they seem to be having more fun than I am here. When I look out from the palace windows and beyond the walls, I see kids running around, playing, laughing, hanging out with one another as a group. Sure, I have Mana and Mahaado...but that's it and only Mana actually plays. Mahaado is so serious and up with the rules and status to the point of being dainty. I don't think that's a good trait to have if you're a male. But I digress...I'm off topic again aren't I?

Back to the brown short haired girl. Oh yeah, my alter-ego. His name is Tem, short for Atemu, but nobody knows that except me. Tem sports a dark straigt black wig thus hiding my so obvious uh, unique natural hairstyle. Actually the wig's style looks somewhat like Karim's...a future priest in this palace. Maybe that's where I got this idea from. I also once gave one of my senet boards to a shepherd boy in exchange for his cloak and a spare set of his garb. Now I can actually dress like a commoner too. And I borrowed a couple of goats from another boy since I wanted Tem to be a goatherder. I don't know why, just fit the image. Did I just write all this in here? Am I stupid? Guess so. This is a private journal for the time being. Note I said 'time being.' I bet if I passed into the afterlife tomorrow...my parents would read this. But then again, I wouldn't be here so they couldn't reprimand me now could they? Note to self: burn this thing if destiny plans unfortunate circumstances for oneself.

Now, let's see...I'll break here and add what results from my 'quest' later................................................

Well, it's later and here's how it went...in detail. Tem's not doing half bad if I do say so myself (and I rightfully should). I followed her like a leopard in the grass as she left that same riverbank. Do commonfolk have designated watering areas? Seems like different families visit different portions of the river at different times. Oh well, don't feel like pondering that right now. I'm curious as to her family's occupation, but I'm more curious as to what her name is. Acting as the innocent, naive boy that Tem is (it's quite true actually since I know little about how to actually live as a commoner), I 'borrowed' a water pot myself and proceeded to the same river bank. I dipped my pot into the river and then what followed was all a blur. I remember a huge, gaping mouth with lots of sharp teeth. Next thing I knew I was laying some distance up on the riverbank with the two girls kneeling over me...and amazingly...ranting, or was it scolding? Was it me they were yelling at? Words were flying at me so fast that these are the only ones I grasped.

"Stupid boy!"

"ALWAYS check for crocs!"

"Go run to your mommy!"

They were trading scolds and insults at me so quickly that all I could do was stare dumbly at them. Guess that gave that added perception that I was stupid or something because the ranting didn't cease. Hey, at least she was speaking to me. It's a start. It wasn't the way I wanted it to go. I had envisioned me working beside them then cooly engaging them in conversation, wowing them with my intelligence and manners and allowing my charisma to draw her into wanting to get to know me better. Well, guess I'd better get a new game plan because this was totally opposite of my intentions!

The ranting subsided and the two girls slightly altered the subject.

"Who are you?"

"Never seen this one before."

I guess I had to answer.

"Where's my goats?" Ooops, that really wasn't the line I wanted, but I DID need to get those goats back...if only I knew where I had left them as I got the water. Must've been distracted by her so I forgot and just dropped their leads. They probably wandered off!

"Goats?" the brown haired girl asked. Good! I got her speaking conversation with me!

"Yes. Two goats."

"Uhh, while you were busy playing with the croc, there were two goats that were struck down by a leopard on the far side of the field." the other girl mentioned. Sure enough as I scanned to the nearest tree, the silouette of a goat carcass was wedged amongst its branches as a leopared feasted upon it. There was some cackling in the distance too. The other was likely taken by a pack of hyenas.

"Yeah, you shouldn't put goats so close to the edge of the fields. Predators are everywhere along places of water." the girl I was interested replied. She sounds a bit like my mother in giving a brief lecture or lesson to be told.

CRAP! NOW I GOTTA PAY FOR THOSE GOATS WITH THE GOLD PIECES MY FATHER HAD GIVEN ME TO USE IN PAYMENT FOR THE BRIDLE AND SHOES FOR MY NEW HORSE! Maybe I AM a stupid boy? But, regardless, time to save face. "They must've been spooked. They were grazing not far from me before. I was getting water for them."

"Well, guess you really are stupid." the other girl chuckled.

"I'm not stupid. I'm NEW at this!" I defended.

"NEW? At your age? You should be an expert. My little brother started herding at age 5."

Did they really start THAT young!? Swell, now I got more damage control to perform. "I usually assisted my father in the market. My older brother who tended these goats perished in an unfortunate accident." There, pity and sympathy excuse.

"Well the croc nearly got you too. Is your family accident prone or something?"

Leave it to the brown haired girl to find another way to take me down a notch. She seemed good at that. I love a challenge! But, all this lying I'm doing is going to come back and haunt me at some point. I have to be careful.

"You saved me?" I was rather amazed that it was her strength that flung me away from the croc's jaws. She didn't look like she had strength at all.

She nodded. Hmm, she had a firey tongue and hidden physical strength. She'd be a challenge indeed. I think I like that in a female...I think...I'm still new at this. I believe only a year has passed by since I used to think girls were icky and beings that needed us boys around to protect them. But now, I'm taking interest in them. I have no idea why the sudden change. And my presumption of them is way off...at least based on what I've seen with these two. Guess I should've remembered that lesson father had taught me...'assume nothing.'

"Who are you?" I heard this question again and realized I hadn't answered it the last time.

"Tem. And yourself?"

The other girl answered for the both of them. "I'm Nyla and this is my sister, Asru."

Asru eh. Hmm, and they're sisters...yeah it became obvious after that little fact...Nyla is the younger one. "Pleased to meet you and thank you for saving me Asru. I uh, must be going now. I must answer to my father for the loss of the goats."

"So Tem, are we to expect to save you again by this waterside?" Asru asked with the obvious hint of sarcasm embedded, but I fully understood its hidden meaning. She was actually asking if she'd see me again! So, maybe it wasn't so bad afterall. Maybe she does like me!? Well...not quite me...Tem...not Atemu. I mustn't reveal that I'm the crowned prince of Egypt...it'll doom all chances of me ever finding one who can like me for just me and not my title.

I'd better turn in for the night now while my thoughts are of something good. I have some nasty lessons tomorrow, especially since I spent my spare time by the riverside rather than studying the latest spells like I was supposed to. I know I won't get that spell right tomorrow. I'll probably end up making someone's clothing disappear (ahem, Shimon's)...again. Nobody needs to see that! I'll remember to look away as I cast it. 


	5. caught in my own game

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's note: This was just a short little random fic I felt like writing. It's going no where and doing nothing. All just for fun and amusement. ;P

**A Day in the Life...caught in my own game?(entry 5)**

Prince Atemu...age 14 (and a half!)

You know I couldn't go more than a day or so without adding into this journal due to being reprimanded...yet again. I don't know why I'm continuously punished for things that could so obviously be accidents. But father always tells me that when I become king, accident or not, it's still my responsibility and it's best I live this now. To put it simply, it SUCKS to be the future king! I'm not even going to go into why I was reprimanded this time. It's probably been written in here somewhere already anyway.

Meanwhile, Tem is still scoring up the girl points. I believe this girl has stolen my heart. I melt everytime I see her and I long for her when I'm away from her. I can't concentrate on my studies. I'm distracted in my lessons. I'm daydreaming when I should be paying attention. I think mother knows...she hasn't said anything yet other than 'who is she' and I simply blush and grin as innocently as I can with the reply, 'nobody.' Mother always knows though. I can't reveal her to my family. Mother may approve as she says love knows no bounds, but father...he might be a different story, especially since at this age, I should be learning kingly matters and not gawking over some girl...especially some commoner girl. He's already told me that I need to ignore the fire of my loins and concentrate on matters that will make me a good king. So when am I supposed to NOT ignore that fire!? At this age, it's very difficult when it taunts my rational thoughts. Surely father knows what I'm going through. He was my age once wasn't he?

That aside, I caught a glimpse of Asru once again. But, she didn't recognize me since at the time, I was as I really am, Prince Atemu. We had a brief parade through the village as father wished to bestow some of our vast bounty to the people as a gift of thanks for all their hard work during the harvest. I stood beside my father in his parade chariot. As he stopped to give some grand speech (I wasn't really listening), I scanned the crowd for my favorite girl. I saw her with her sister moments later...standing atop a fruit wagon for a better view from the back. My heart lept, but I had to restrain my body from doing the same thing! She doesn't know me like this. I can't let on that Tem and Prince Atemu are one in the same...not yet anyway. As I was staring at her and probably gawking, actually I know I was...my father gave me a stern, unviewable nudge on my side closest to him. That was his way of noticing that I wasn't paying attention. I looked at him and was scolded through his eyes then we both turned, smiled, and waved to the crowd. I was in for it upon our return to the palace. But for me, it was well worth it. I got to see her today!

I got a long, dull, boring, strict lecture about something to do with my attention span, the kingdom, my role in it, and its people. This was about all I grasped. As I said, it was a long, dull, and boring spiel...and father's correct, I have a problem with my attention span. Who wouldn't with a long, dull, boring...you get the idea. This was further compounded by the fact that my thoughts kept drifting back to her. I had to sneak out and see her again...tonight!

Mana and Mahaado are picking on me nowadays. They seem to notice a 'change' in me...or rather my inattention to things I once paid attention to. I guess Mahaado even challenged me to a duel...something I always enjoy and parttake in with the eagerness of a stallion heading off to the breeding shed...but I didn't even respond. He and Mana had a big laugh at my expense while I looked at them and stared dumbly...trying to figure out what it was they thought was so funny. Mana though...her expression revealed something else too...whenever the subject turned to love or girls...was it jealously? She's like a sister to me isn't she? I mean, I don't think I think of her beyond that do I? Yet, now that I ponder that, I have to question that myself. Oh what twisted fate do the gods have in store for me!? Hey wait, I can have more than one wife when I'm pharaoh right? Maybe the matter will resolve itself in time? I could be overthinking all this too. It could just be my lustful nature at this age. All boys my age...except for maybe Mahaado...who's strange anyway...think of girls, sex, and other things at this age right? That's what mother said. Guess time will tell. But one thing I'm not going to wait for is seeing Asru again! Tem will be on the prowl tonight.

Oh, allow me to backup a moment. I did find out where she lives! Eastside of the village...down a street the military nicknamed 'falcon strike row' because the royal and scout falcons always seem to find critters to catch down that street. With this information, I now knew that if they asked, Tem lived on the westside just north of the market square. I dared not reveal some street name since our designation of them and what the villagers may call them could be different. See, some portions of my intelligence are still working. I just wished it'd be more predicatble...as in completely working ALL THE TIME!

So, until my return...I leave this entry here.

Hmm, wish I could erase so when I do continue entries, I don't have that little time delay sentence. Oh well. Obviously, I'm back. It's in the early hours of the morning and I'm trying to write this with only one candle burning. I never realized how dark my bedchamber was without torchlight or daylight. Regardless, onto my little adventure...or rather Tem's.

I snuck out of the palace just a few hours after the evening's dinner. Actually, I didn't exactly sneak. I told my father I wished to exercise my new colt while the air was cool and the aten had set for the day. I didn't say exactly _where_ I'd be exercising my horse. I'm smart enough to know that the more general or vague you are around your parents the more likely you are going to get away with whatever you are scheming. I had already packed my peasant robes, wig,etc. in a sack and grabbed that on my way out to the stables.

So, me and horse galloped beyond the paddock, jumped the fence at its darkest portion (I had to really trust my horse's eyes on this one...that he'd see the fence with enough distance to react and jump. I already knew he had the guts to do it!). Our stables are on the east side of the palace so it wasn't long before I found myself in the right region of the village. But, I had to hide my prized colt somewhere. I found an abandoned shed just a couple blocks down from her street. There, I stowed my horse and changed from Prince Atemu to Tem. I stowed my gold jewelry,etc. in the sack from which I brought my commoner's attire in and left that with said horse.

In a cliche fashion, using a technique in stories and fables my mother used to tell me at bedtime, I found the house (shack?) she lived in and watched from below. Shadows moved about through the candlelit home. I had to find the right shadows. I saw her sister almost immediately. Her sister's hair is longer, but their facial profile is nearly the same. I waited, at the same time, looking about around myself. I'm NOT entirely stupid. I know of criminals and thieves that mill about the streets by nightfall and a lone boy standing stupidly staring up at a home is probably rather inviting. Nonetheless, I had my royal dagger among other small weapons still upon my person. I was trained to kill if it came to that. Luckily it didn't. Then I saw her! Grabbing a small cobble from the street, I tossed it up. I wanted it to smack beside the window. Instead, it went through the window! Good thing commoners had open windows with no coverings other than linens upon them. It smacked somewhere in the room. I cringed and my mind raced as to whether or not I should run and hide or stand my ground. My loins chose for me...I dumbly stood my ground.

Both Asru and her sister gazed out the window, seeking the starting point of that trajectory that flew into their window. They must share a room. I stood out of the shadows and into the oncoming moonlight so they could see me. They giggled and pointed at me! Is that a good or bad thing!? Then Asru pointed towards the backside of their home before disappearing from the window. I took that as a signal to meet her at the rear of the home. So, maneuvering around the crap all over the small alleyway between the street and the rear of her home, I slinked into the back...only to meet up with one mean, snarling, dog! Was this intentional? I didn't want to hurt the dog in case it was her family's protector...so, summoning a small magic spell, I cast a 'bound mouth' spell. Luckily that was one spell I seemed to do correctly. Realizing its mouth didn't work when it wanted it to, the dog slinked back into the shadows of its doghouse. I heard a door creak open and slipped into the shadows in case it was someone other than Asru. Then the candle the being was holding revealed it was her.

"Tem? That you?"

I stepped forward with renewed dignified pride...but not too much, otherwise I'd look like a prince and not a peasant. "Yes, it's me."

"What in Ra's name are you doing out this late at night?!"

Another scolding? After I'd risked life and limb to see her!? "I came to see you."

"Why?"

Why? What kind of answer was that?! "Because." There...dumb answer to a dumb question. I can play by these rules too.

"You either have the makings of a fine general or a total dumbass." she replied as she came closer to me. A fine general eh? She thinks so? What about a fine future king? Well it was time for me to suck up and reveal what I'd risked everything to say.

"Asru...I...well...I..." where's my smooth talking tongue when I need it!

"Yeah and?" she was being nice and opting to play my game too...not that I thought I was playing right.

Embarrassed for some strange reason, I struggled. I HAD to say what I needed to say. I had to know if she felt the same!   
"I uh, like you?" a question! Why in Ra's name did I make that a question!? Maybe I really am dumb. Yeah prince, you're a smooth talking cool mouthed charmer...NOT!

She smiled a most wonderful smile though. "You're cute too." she replied with a soft giggle. Did that mean she liked me? Why do females never say what they really mean? Then she came ever closer. I wanted to run and stay at the same time. Holding firm, unsure of what she was going to do...I allowed her into my personal space...something only my parents and trusted confidants were EVER allowed to do in the presence of a royal member. But I was Tem, not the prince. I had to allow it.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and her lips drew onto mine. A kiss? Luckily for me, my body knew how to deal with that because my mind was a blur! Then suddenly she hissed and stepped frighteningly away from me. What'd I do?

"THIEF!"

"WHAT?!"

She pointed at my head. What did she see!? Then I put my hand on my forehead. CRAP! I forgot to remove my crown!

"THAT IS THE ROYAL PRINCE'S! YOU THIEF!"

"What-no--wait, I can explain!" I replied quickly, but it was too late...she had already gone into the house and locked the door.

Seeing that I wasn't going to get any further with her tonight, I dashed off before she alerted her father or someone worse...like guards or someone. How quickly my world came crashing down upon me! The gods really do hate me don't they?

Ack! I must stop here. My candlelight is nearly gone. I'll continue another day. 


	6. back forward

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's note: This was just a short little random fic I felt like writing. It's going no where and doing nothing. All just for fun and amusement. ;P

**A Day in the Life...Back forward (entry 6)**

Prince Atemu...age 14 (and a half!)

Well I have plenty of time to write in this thing now. To continue where I left off in my last entry (as much as I don't really wish to), the ruckus caused by Asru's screaming and slamming of the door practically woke the entire block! It definitely work her father. Why are fathers who have daughters such big, imposing creatures!? And while I was frozen in a stupified state of shock, I suddenly recognized the weapon which he bore upon me...a bow, not just any bow, a bow given to archers of the royal guards! Perhaps one of our archers traded it for a horse? But I didn't have time to ponder that at the time. I wasn't sure if he was skilled at its use or not, but I certainly wasn't skilled at avoiding such a close shot. Behind him, Asru continued to yell 'thief.' Damn girl! If only you'd give me a moment to explain! Anyway, I knew enough from my combat training to know to wait to avoid the shot. If I moved too soon, the bow would only track my movement, but if I wait until the last moment, there was a chance, a very slim chance at this range mind you, that I could avoid it's impact.

True to my assumption that the gods hate me, her father released an arrow. I launched onto the ground, but not as quick as I hoped. The arrow grazed my left thigh, opening a slicing gash into it. Too busy dealing with trying to save my own hide, I didn't realize that my hood had slipped off my head, revealing my true identity. Thank goodness for my strange hair! I'll never complain about its weirdness ever again! Her father immediately recognized me though Asru was saying it was all a trick like how I pretended to be a nice, mannerly boy, but was actually a scoundrel and thief. Her father hit the ground in homage to me, begging my forgiveness while it was now Asru's turn to look stupified.

I stood, brushed myself off a little and inspected my wound. No way to hide that from father! I wasn't so sure I was going to make it back to the palace before dawn either. It would seriously slow me down and it bled evermoreso whenever I put weight upon it. I forgave her father and Asru demanded an explanation from me. Demanded!? No respect for the royal prince and heir to the kingdom of Egypt? She must really be pissed to not even follow typical protocol that I thought was instinctive among those who were not royals. Her father continued to apologize for her actions as well. But, I didn't care about the protocol so much as the fact that I really did want to explain myself...just not like this.

"I owe you an explanation Asru, but not now. Please understand. I don't want us to discuss through anger and argument. It would be best if we both allow a day or two to pass to calm and think rationally. Please?" Did I just say please twice? Me, the royal prince begging? At least if she thinks about it, maybe she'll realize that I wasn't a thief afterall? At least I hope for that much.

"You lied to me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. Please, can we discuss this another time?"

Another slam of the door as she stormed inside, leaving me and yes, her grovelling father out in the night air.

"No need to apologize for your daughter sir. She has every right to be upset with me. I misled her. For that I must apologize to you. I didn't mean to hurt her. I only wanted to get to know her and for her to see me, not as the royal prince, but as just another person. Then, she could pass judgement as to whether or not she would accept me as a friend, on even terms with no status attached."

Her father took in my words. I'm not sure if they sunk in, but I half expected what he was about to say.  
"I cannot speak for my daughter. She's old enough to do that on her own now. But I will say this, if you do not make haste back to the palace, your father will have your head on a platter by sunrise."

"Right." was all I could muster to reply. We were both avoiding the situation, shoving it under the rug so to speak. But, it would not be the same between me and Asru. She's not one to let things slide. Ripping a portion of my cloak, I bound the gash on my leg and disappeared into the night.

I returned to the palace just as dawn reared it almighty brightness. As I hobbled down the corridor towards my chambers, my leg trobbing and dripping blood, I had to come to a sudden stop. There stood, blocking my door, was one very imposing, very mean-looking, very upset, very angry father. How is it that sometimes I'm one step ahead and at other times, two steps behind!?

I said nothing. I was not going to incriminate myself. I've done that far too many times than I can ever count. But he just kept staring at me with that imposing glare as disappointment flickered in his eyes! Is it possible, he asked the priestess with the Millenium Tauk to forsee this event? Why didn't I think of that!? I am an idiot sometimes. He opened the door to my room and pointed for me to go inside. He then followed behind me and closed the door. It is times like this when I actually develop a fear of my father. I know he'd never cause me serious harm, but he has no qualms about ringing his message clear in my head and my backside. I want my mommy! She'd be able to neutralize this situation into something more rational. A trait women have over men. Besides, she knows I'm loopy for the girl anyway! Father does not know a single thing about her, unless mother has said something to him about it. I'd also earn pity points for my injury. My father could care less about that. I heard the lecture before it even came. In fact, I've had this lecture in its many forms before...again too many times to count.

"What am I going to do with you?" was my father's classic opening line. Since I remained silent, he continued with his needless lecture. I say needless because I've heard it before. Perhaps he asks too much of me right now or perhaps I'm not ready to accept what I'm to become just yet. Responsibility, there's a word to strike fear into one as young and adventerous as myself. Let me be a child a while longer. While I'm beginning to dabble in what my mother terms as adult behavior (yes, the whole 'like girls' thing), I'm doing so at my own pace and on my own terms. Although now I've royally messed that up too (no pun intended, wait yes it is...I deserve it for the mess I've made). Father doesn't understand that I'm not ready to grow up just yet. I like to play by my own rules whenever possible.

He didn't tan my already tanned backside, but I'm thinking it had something to do with my wound, which now formed a little pool of blood at my foot since I had to sit put through my father's entire lecture. Mother must of realized father was up to something with me, then seeing the blood dribbles down the corridor, followed them to my room. She looked extremely concerned (thanks mom). Upon seeing my wound, she turned on my father and scolded him for not seeing my wound attended to first before ripping into me. Something about 'want your son to bleed to death while you lecture him on something that is only going to go into one ear and out the other.' Mother really does know me doesn't she? I do so enjoy the expression on my father's face when mother puts him in his place. As I said, women are enigmatic and powerful creatures...man is wiser to accomodate them than to turn against or anger.

Medics were summoned and they sewed up the gash then bandaged my leg. Mother sent for food servants saying I looked pale from loss of blood and needed to replenish my system. After all that commotion, my father and mother talked then mother left. Perhaps it was time for the physical reprimand? I already knew I was restricted to only certain sections of the palace and at certain times now with two of father's stern and loyal guards in tow as chaperones to make sure I didn't leave where I was supposed to be. Only two? Hmm, guess father doesn't know me well enough yet. Four would've been the wiser choice in the matter. I was ditching two guards by age 9!

The physical reprimand never occurred (yes!) and instead, I got this really weird and awkward lecture. I could tell father was uncomfortable with the subject matter. His usually confident and solid conversational voice was filled with the stutters and stops of an amateur. It made me uncomfortable too. I tried to focus on what he was saying, but I was more concerned about plotting a way to go see Asru again. I had to redeem myself to her! This was all that mattered to me at the moment. I caught a few words my father said...words like love, sex (that word naturally draws my attention for some odd reason), and girls. Mother definitely said something to father because father seemed oblivious to all this until this moment. I nodded in acknowledgement to my father like I was listening, but my mind was racing and all I could see was Asru's face. I needed to sneek out as soon as the opportunity presented itself! But, bits of the lecture began to deal with my current situation so I snapped back into paying attention to it, in case I needed to defend Asru. One question stung me like a swarm of a thousand bees.

"Do you love this girl?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't know how to answer. The term 'love' is so ambiguous and I'm so new at it when given in this concept. Love my family, yes. Love another, I'm not sure what that is yet though mother has said that is likely what it is...or a serious case of lustful need. Hmm, 'lustful need'... what did mother mean by that? Guess I should've asked her to elaborate on that one though maybe I already know what that means. But back to my father's question. My lack of verbal answer didn't upset him. Instead, a gentle grin formed on his face. I don't understand! What did I say without saying it?! Did my body or expression answer for me?

"No need to answer son, I see it in your eyes. That same fire lit within mine when I met your mother."

YIKES! So my body and expression did speak for my tongue! Stupid body! I didn't want to give an answer yet since I was unsure of it myself, especially after the most recent events with Asru. She probably hates the mere mention of my name now. Oh wait, she doesn't know my true name. She hates Tem's guts or the 'Prince's' guts. She doesn't know my true name...so therefore, she can't hate Atemu's guts. That's the answer! I need to show her the true me...Atemu! Not the Prince and not Tem...but me for me's sake. Wait...is that even possible? Do I even know who 'me' is? I've been a Prince for so long...accepting my grooming as a future pharaoh of this realm...all the studies, mannerisms, behaviors that come with it. And Tem, he's my fantasy identity...who'd I'd like to have been if I hadn't been born into this destiny. So who's Atemu? Swell...I need to answer that first before I can even consider returning to her. I think I just punished myself. Guess I'll sleep on it. I'm exhausted and my leg is throbbing with a pain that is clouding my mind. I'll ponder it upon waking when I have more energy to sustain a normal thought pattern.

Journal sidenote...my birthday is coming up soon! YES! Wait! That's it! Upon that special day, my parents bestow a wish to be granted (within reason of course). I need to smooth things over with Asru now! I want her to be there as my guest and be treated like she was royalty herself. I need her to see my 'other world' from the same eyes as myself just as I tried to see hers. Once that large barrier is crossed, she and I may be able to communicate on easier terms, especially now that Tem no longer exists and the 'Prince' has surfaced.


	7. arctic desert

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's note: This was just a short little random fic I felt like writing. It's going no where and doing nothing. All just for fun and amusement. ;P

IMPORTANT Since I am continuing this continuity, for those of you who read the 2 chapters of "Nobody's Son", I have had to discontinue that story due to this one, "A Day in the Life". The two are too similar in plot and to prevent inconsistencies in the plots between the two fics, I have opted to cease "Nobody's Son." This fic here is basically the same as that one, just from Atemu's perspective rather than from my 'made up' characters. Easier for me to write this from his perspective anyway and it seems more popular to write from a known character than somebody's made up one. And based off reviews or lack thereof, "Nobody's Son" didn't seem to have a large readership anyway (so, sometimes I do look at reviews and see if a fic is being 'read' or not, so if you read and don't review, well...it's just best to even drop just a word or two in the review just so I know you're out there and reading my fic. Otherwise, I'll consider it a 'dud' and possibly remove it).

**A Day in the Life...arctic desert (entry 7)**

Prince Atemu...age 14 (and a half!)

With only a mere two days before my birthday, I have given my parents my request for Asru to be in attendance as my special guest. My mother grinned warmly while my father snickered. I don't know if snickering is a good or bad thing, but it doesn't matter what they think anyway. Well, perhaps it does matter in some form, but in my mind and heart, I could care less of their opinions. What matters is my own and Asru's. For all I know, she may still be so mad at me that she won't even accept the invitation.

I tried to see her this morning. I was at my father's side beside the throne when she and her father arrived to discuss some breeding schedules for the royal mares. As they did so, Asru was there writing upon a scroll the schedule and which times, stallions, and mares would be bred. I tried to get her attention several times, but she ignored me and just continued on with the business at hand. Guess that means she's still mad at me. I could have pulled rank and ordered her into a private discussion, but I have already sworn to myself that I will never use my rank in that way, especially not on her. But seeing her give me the cold shoulder is starting to anger me as well. I wish to discuss the matter, to communicate. Father says the best solution to a problem is found through communication and no other way. But how do you do such when the opposite party does not wish to open communication!? Yes, the throne room felt very chilly this morning and it wasn't the morning breeze either.

Fine then, if she will not come to me on my grounds, then I will go to her on her own grounds. It is against my better judgement to corner her like that, but she has given me little option. I have written her and sent messages to her by falcon and the falcon returns with no replies from her. I have seen her now within the palace and she acts as if I do not exist.So now, I must take the matter up on her own turf. She can't run or ignore me there. It is a very dangerous endeavor for me though. I have her sister and father who both no doubt, will side and support her. Well, her father might not, but if he's anything like my father, he'll likely stay out of the matter citing that us 'young adults' must learn to solve matters on our own. Her sister however is another matter. They seem very close and I know how girls are, especially when one is wronged. They gather like a pride of lionesses and are equally as deadly. Father once told me of two brother male lions who once ruled a pride and were ousted by the very females they ruled. Yes, lionesses are very deadly creatures. Human females are no less. My mother has had my father, the mighty pharaoh of the most powerful kingdom in the known world, on his knees begging before. I know not why, but if she has that much power over a man like my father, then my wisest course is to be wary of females and their ways. But I wonder, what draws us males to them? I once told myself the easiest way to avoid them is to not associate with them aside for business matters, but I find myself drawn to Asru anyway. Mana is different all together though I have no doubt in my mind that one day, she too, could be a force to be reckoned with...she just doesn't know it yet and I'm not about to make her privy to such information.

Shimon and Mahaado seem concerned with me. In my studies today and the previous days I have been a model student. They think something is seriously wrong with me. My mind is just elsewhere so I simply am doing what I'm told so I don't have other issues to contend with on top of the big one I'm trying to work through. They must have spoken with my mother however because last evening, at her request, I was served one of my favorite meals and allowed to snack prior to going to bed for the evening. Is it pity, sympathy, both, or none? Regardless, if I don't take care of this issue with Asru soon, the whole palace and then the village will know of all this. The walls have ears that carry into the desert with only the slightest wind. It is embarrassing enough that I of all people have such an issue like this. I have never been defeated in a game or sport. I am always above others in my scores in all subjects of study. And to let one village girl unnerve me to the point where I falter? No, she may have the upperhand in this 'game' now, but I will eventually win. I always do. I do not wish to know what defeat feels like in any respect...ever.

But no matter how confident I feel, my gut tells me otherwise. I keep thinking about her, dwelling on her, even fantasizing about her. Did I just say that? Guess I need to go take a cold bath upon completion of this entry.

Is there anything else I can talk about other than her? It seems like she's all I think and write about now. There's got to be more to my life than one village girl! Isn't there? What was I doing before I met her? I remember, getting into trouble. For some reason that seems so immature now. Wait, why do I want to all of a sudden be mature? Oh Atemu, you really are so messed up aren't you!?

My day has not gone well. Prior to returning to my chambers to write this, I crossed paths with Seto. What is it with that cocky grin of his? Just because he has a guaranteed spot as a priest doesn't make him a king. Yet, he acts like the world is his throne. Is it arrogance or confidence? Probably both with him. Strangely, I wish I could become closer with him, as if he was my big brother. I'd like to confide my troubles to him and hopefully hope that he has had some experience or advice on the matter. But no, that will never happen. Just upon seeing him, I feel like we are facing off in some competitive game. Is this how it's going to be when I become king? Does he think himself better than I? Will I have to one day put him in his place? Will I even be able to do such? His skills rival my own in many respects. Father has even said something along the lines that I now have someone worthy enough to challenge my own abilities. How can that be a good thing!? If we are rivals, then how can we work as a team? Teamwork is a fundamental key to working with the Millenium Items. All feed off each other. All need each other. A unified force is absolute. If just one breaks from the fold, all will falter. This isn't just the Millenium Items either...this is standard in life and military as well. Our kingdom's strength is built on unity. Its foundation can crumble if unity breaks. And, it is the king's responsibility to maintain that unity...from priests to peasants for within unity is harmony and prosperity. See, not all studies flow in one ear and out the other. Take that father!

Father and mother have some ceremony this evening. A allied king and queen from a neighboring kingdom is arriving tonight. I hope they do not have daughters. I'm so tired of hearing talk of potential queens and having the girls coo and giggle whenever I am in their sights. How infantile! I have more important matters to attend to than to be entertainment for a bunch of giggly princesses. Yes, I will risk another escape this evening. I know my absence will be obvious to father and mother in this situation, but maybe it'll send the message home to them as well. I don't want one of these giggly, bubbly high status girls. I have sights on one wily, assertive, village girl that could give me a run for my money any day.

Did I just say that? Oh Atemu, your heart really is lost!

Ah wait! I just come up with the perfect diversion to make my escape too! Prior to the internal festivities, we are holding some races and sport for entertainment of this royal visit. Naturally, I'll compete. The chariot race actually exits the palace grounds and rounds into several of the main streets of the village. If I enter, I can actually divert to Asru's upon the return leg to the palace. My slow return to the palace can be an excuse of a lame horse or thrown sprocket. But, this is bad. Then I'd have to lose the race. I NEVER lose! But that may be the only chance I get to see Asru! Is she worth it? For me to lose for the first time ever? I must ponder this one. But first, I need to go take that cold bath. My thoughts are wandering just thinking of her again. I can envision me losing the race just for her. She being so overtaken by the deed that she throws herself at me and we...yes, must go take a cold bath.

Back now. Mahaado saw me as I was returning to my chambers after the bath and inquired why I was bathing at such an unusual hour and shivering at that when it was scorching hot inside and out. For him being a male too, he is so clueless! I told him I didn't feel like re-enacting the creation by Ra in my namesake's form so I took a cold bath instead. He looked even more clueless! I'm not sure if he's denser then the blocks that built the pyramids or emptier than a jug of free beer! I shrugged him off and told him I'd meet him later in the paddock for our horsemanship lessons.

What is it with me and my run-ins with my future priests today?! First Seto and now Mahaado. Or is it, pick-on-the-prince day again. It wouldn't be the first time and certainly not the last. I think father plans those days out to test my patience and tolerance. A good king must be able to overcome and ignore taunts, jeers, pranks, and other forms of mockery. Doesn't father know that eventhough I am a prince by title, I am a KING and master of these such things! Each and every one of those days where I was tested in such a manner I managed to flop the situation over to my favor...and with relative ease I might add. Usually the last prank I pull is on my father himself. You would think he'd learn by now. I'm simply better at games than he is. Other point of father...he has no sense of humor! He's too serious most of the time. I told him he doesn't have to be in 'king' mode all the time. When we are having time alone or as a family, then he can be in father and husband mode. I think mother has told him the same thing. The man needs to lighten up!

Anyway, during my horsemanship lessons, I will scout the arena and other areas to and from the palace that the chariots will use during the race. Perhaps there is a way I can see her and STILL win! Father always tells me to exhaust every possible option or alternative before making a decision. So be it. I'll use his own advice, just not in the context he was teaching it in. I just hope that during the race...no poor villager spends his months wages on a bet for me to win. I'm not guaranteeing the win this time around.

I must go now, lessons await and I look forward to my little 'game' with Mahaado. Wow if my father, mother, or Shimon ever got a hold of this journal my behind would be so raw that I would not sit for an eternity! Guess I'd better start rotating my hiding spots.


	8. ooops I did it again!

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

**A Day in the Life...ooops I did it again! (entry 8)**

Prince Atemu...age 14 (and a half!)

Swell, just swell. My little prank with Mahaado backfired...slightly, but enough to get me grounded out of this evening's festivities. How was I supposed to know my father would decide to be in observence at that very time!? Well, at least I got a little laugh out of it all. I mean, it was pretty hilarious when Mahaado's robe suddenly dropped, leaving him bare for all to see. I didn't know he didn't wear anything _under_ it. Not my fault. He really needs to get some more sun in _certain _areas though. I must show him a place within the palace walls where he may uh, "Aten" worship as I sometimes do.

But needless to say, my father did not find it amusing. As I've said before and I'll say it again, father really needs to lighten up! It was a simple little prank and actually a pretty good combination of magic and covert combat skills. Father should be pleased that I am mastering these subjects, not punishing me for them! Anyway, regardless, I am confined to my chambers until father deems it permissible for me to exit. I will not be in any of the races tonight. Father is going to make up some excuse to cover for my absence, probably the "my son is a bit under the weather" excuse. What does that mean anyway? The weather here in Egypt is consistently the same all the time. And OF COURSE I'm 'under the weather'...we all are! That's why we get wet when it rains or our normally bronze skin gets a little darker when exposed to too much daylight. Glad I didn't say that remark to father though, I probably would've met an even worse punishment for pointing out that little fact.

Great, just a night and day away from my fifteenth birthday and I'm stuck in my chambers! Worse yet, how am I supposed to get to Asru now!? My race plan would've worked magnificantly! Wait! That gives me an idea, maybe I still CAN get into that race. Well maybe not me, but Tem might come into play again. Father often lets some of the village boys with the best horsemanship skills enter the other race after the chariots...the one man--one horse race. I can ride a horse better than anyone and under the guise of a villager, I may be able to not only break from the palace, but also see Asru along the route. I don't have a lot of time to get this plan in gear though. It's only a few hours before the festivities begin. Our 'visitors' have already arrived and are no doubt getting a nice tour of the palace or some big feast. Speaking of which, I guess I was sent to my chambers without dinner again. No wonder I can't seem to grow! I need to sneak out of my chambers now, bribe a guard out of his horse and get another peasant's robe so 'Tem' can come to life again. Oh Asru, you'd better be worth all this! I can't believe I'm doing all this stuff all in the name of seeing that village girl! I've NEVER been into asking for this much trouble in my entire life!

I will break this entry here and continue again in the next morning...IF I'm still alive to see Aten rise again.

As you may know, but continuing this entry, I did survive to see Aten rise again. Though I'm rather upset about seeing Aten rise. I WANT TO SLEEP! I've been up all night and all since early yesterday morning! But alas, this is part of my reprimand. I must remain awake all day and perform all duties expected of me today (father even added more tasks as an added 'treat' as he put it). Naturally, if this journal is read from its beginning, one would note that a reprimand/punishment is always a given when it comes to me. So why am I not a grump like I would normally be when I am sleep deprived? Simple, since I am such deep dung with father this time, I have to match wits with him just to stay ahead of the game. If I remain cheery and upbeat and show that this hasn't gotten to me, then father has not beaten me with this punishment. It'll actually rile him even more to see that what he thought was a corrective action turned out to be his own failure. It's an obvious game of control and manipulation. He controls me yet I manipulate him. He's fully aware that his control over me wanes with each passing year. I'm already considered a 'man' by age standards. In fact, if I so chose, I could even wed at this point in my life (why would I _ever _do such a thing though?!). And, my manipulation of father allows me to alter the scenario just enough each time to shift the odds back into my favor and get what I want. From father's exasperation, it's obvious he knows he's lost. But, he tries desparately to hang onto his last stronghold over me...to keep me a child a little while longer. Typical parental behavior actually. Probably makes them feel old once their kids are considered adults. And with my birthday less than a day away, I will turn another year older thus solidifying my 'adulthood' just that much more. Granted I don't want to consider myself an adult yet. I enjoy the carefree life of childhood, but I'm not going to let on to that fact to anyone other than myself. Is it wrong to want childhood to remain as long as possible? Too many my age desire to become adults. Are they nuts!? With adulthood comes a multitude of responsibility and expectations regardless of your status or rank. Where is that fun? Guess they've been drinking too much warm beer in those village taverns.

Anyway, it's time to backup to the events of last evening as they were quite 'eventful' to say the least. It was easy enough for me to exit my chambers (faking like one is about to vomit ALWAYS clears the way!). Once safely into another corridor, I strolled about like I was meant to be out and about. Father does not tell of personal matters such as this to the majority of occupants in this palace. Only those present in the room at the time of reprimand, if any, would know. So, I found a guard, whom I knew had a strong horse and bribed him out of it by paying a few gold pieces. Actually the amount of gold pieces he received probably amounts to a week's worth of pay so he got a week's worth of bonus money. After that matter was settled, I made my way to the kitchen storerooms. Many village boys work there where they assist in bringing out necessary food items for the current meal planned. Of course first I had to get through all the 'oohs' and 'aaahs' and stunned faces as I entered. I guess royalty doesn't pay them personal visits all that often. They are some of the hardest workers in the palace and have to do so in temperatures nearly twice that of outdoors. I must remember to frequent this place more often. I also get some yummy handouts from the kitchen maids eager to stay on us 'royals' good side. I tell them I am there just to check inventory of a certain grain storage. That gets me into the storerooms without any hassle or question. I quickly sought out a boy slightly taller than myself and traded a gold ring for the boy's cloak. He gave me a weird look. I know, the ring was worth ten times more than that grubby ol' cloak, but I'm going for disguise here.

So, with everything I needed, I donned the cloak and registered Tem for the 'commoners' horse race. Some palace employees are quite empty-headed. Even with my jewelry and crown still on underneath the cloak, they didn't recognize me. Up close, it's rather obvious. Oh well, their loss, my gain. Must remember to speak with father about some of his 'quality' workers someday.

Since mother and father were busy with our 'guests' they never bothered to have my chambers checked upon to assure I was there. Sometimes I feel guilty for all the trust they put in me and I ride over like a blowing sand grain. But, no matter, one must do what they feel they are destined to do. I feel destiny has me interacting with Asru again.

As the contestants lined up at race time, I tightened the hood of the cloak with rope so it would not fly off while the horse was at a full run thus revealing Tem to actually be Prince Atemu. It's bad enough Asru and her family know it. Don't need the entire village and palace knowing it too. When the race commenced, I shot my horse into the lead early and at a full combat charge. I wanted as large a lead as possible because I was going to make a slight detour and stop. The horse could rest then. And upon completion of my 'visit' I would call upon the horse for a full gallop back to the palace where trouble would befall me whether I win or lose. It's guaranteed you know. I can't please anyone so I may as well accept it as a destiny I've been chosen to endure. At least I can have fun as I barrel headlong into it though and hopefully accomplish something (straighten things out with Asru) at the same time.

So, at a certain race marker, I heeled my horse in preparation for the detour, but just as I was about to turn, out of the corner of my eye and totally out of the blue another horse was flying onto my position! It was a dark chestnut horse with a large white blaze and four white socks up to its hocks. Rather bizarre looking as most horses in this region are a solid color with very little markings upon them. I could not see the rider as said rider was down low behind the horse's neck in a more aerodynamic position and saving the horse precious energy at that. The inner gamer in me kicked in and I refused to break and lose my lead to this annoying oncomer! With a sharp jab to my horse's sides and a huge tug upon the reins to turn its head back towards the race course, I urged it back into a full explosive run. The horse grunted its dislike as I changed command directions upon it quickly, but obeyed. Good horse, well trained. But did I expect any less from horses in the royal guard?

Hearing the huge uproar of the crowd drowned out the sound of the closing hoofbeats. I had to constantly look behind me to see the other horse. It was gaining far faster than my horse was extending. This horse would pass me in the next block or so if I didn't try another option. I slowed my horse and allowed the other to catch up. Bump and run was my only other tactic. I knew my horse was combat trained and would not break in such a maneuver, but hopefully this other boy's horse would rattle and falter in the same situation. The biggest danger in this strategy is that both horses could tangle their legs and trip up and at this speed, both horses would break legs and be destroyed and us riders well...were at the mercy of air, gravity, and speed of impact.

All or nothing. Simplest rule in gaming and gambling. An outcome was sure though.

As the big chestnut sided by my own I realized that it was one BIG horse! It had to stand at least seventeen hands tall opposed to my horse's fifteen! It had a huge stride and mean eyes. I shifted my eyes onto the other rider's and nearly fell off my horse in the process. The other rider wasn't a boy at all but a girl! Worse yet, those eyes were VERY familiar to me. They narrowed into demonic slits as I stared into them and she seemed to recognize my own. With a loud hoot, she urged her horse into a stronger gait. Guess she is definitely still pissed at me. Maybe I should let her win and maybe that would soften her up a little? Nah, she'd rub my nose in it any time I tried to speak with her. My horse was tiring though. She had obviously lagged at the start and saved her horse for the end portions of this race while I had opened up fully to try to get distance. And to think it was she I was trying to go see! Okay, I'm pissed too now. Chatting softly into my horse's ears, I tried to beckon it on and give it reason to want to beat that other horse. Like the beast understood me. But, I knew a human two words that all stallions seem to learn early on...breeding shed. That worked as the horse had renewed vigor with the prospects of mating at the end of this race. Swell, now I have to find a mare that hasn't been bred yet and breed her to this scruffy, not the best bred stallion. Father will NOT be pleased with that.

With the palace gates in view, it was all or nothing now. Bump and run was foiled due to my stupidity when I suddenly recognized the other rider. Now it was an all out brawling run. She was only two lengths ahead of me, but I wish it was farther. My horse was eating dust and sand kicked up from the hooves of the other horse. Oh wait, it was pissing my horse off...that's a GOOD thing! My horse found yet another gear and charged forward. I barely had enough time to grab the reins a bit tighter or risk being thrown off backwards! He probably wanted the other horse to eat our dust and sand.

We matched stride-for-stride with only a block length before the gates. We continued such through the gates as we rounded towards the palace foyer where the finish was. I glanced at her just as she glanced at me. I winked and stuck my tongue out in a playful challenge. She quickly flipped me the bird before regrabbing the reins. Universal sign for 'get lost' and that's putting it nicely. I was impressed! I've never had anyone let alone a girl treat me like this! I'm getting those weird flutters and that heat rush inside me again. Oh Ra, she's such a turn on! But wait, I need to refocus, I have a race to win!

At the finish line it came down to a bob of the horses' heads and neither I nor Asru could tell who won. Too close to call, it would be pharaoh's choice. But, in honor of his (our) guests, he allowed them to make the decision. In what seemed like hours of waiting, watching father and the guests in conversation over this race, I decided to try to open a line of communication with Asru. We were stuck standing beside each other anyway. Neither of us could leave the position until the decision was final.

It went a little something like this:

"I know you're mad at me, but can we at least talk about it?" I asked softly.

"What's there to talk about?" she huffed.

"A lot!" I spat back.

"You enjoy lying don't you?"

"What?"

"You're doing it again right now. You're pretending to be a villager just so you could be in this race."

"This race? No, I didn't do it for this race. I did it so I'd have an opportunity to speak to you. I was going to detour at your place. I didn't know you were in the race too. Speaking of which, you're lying too. This race was for boys only."

"I have a good reason for doing so. I'm doing it to test one of our new breeding stallions. My father has no sons, so I must advertise our stable to the rest of the village and palace. Unlike you, my family has to continuously earn a living. Even with the palace contract, we still have expenses."

"I'm doing it for a good reason too!"

"Oh? And that is?"

"YOU!" (did I say that...I gulped...I was confessing my love to her in the middle of an argument?)

She went totally quiet and looked away. Was that a good or bad thing? I can't tell!

An official came forward to us before I could ask her. We were asked to come forward in front of the pharaoh himself. Oh great, I knew there was trouble, but now I'm really in for it. It would take the village idiot to not recognize me up close, espeically if you're the son of the king whom you're going to face. Asru seemed hesitant too. Oh that's right, she's a girl and girls weren't supposed to be in this race (a rule I argued with my father a few times before about equality of the sexes, but reached nothing more than an impasse).

As we both dragged ourselves behind the official who seemed stunned that neither of us wished to meet the pharaoh (a great honor to most!), we looked upon each other to calm our nerves and a most amazing thing started. We began to share our discomfort and giggled all the way there. I told her I'm in deeper dung than a dung beetle could ever roll in a lifetime and she said father would be embarrassed too for not properly informing the pharaoh of his daughter needing to ride in the race. I then told her I was screwed more. She said I probably was. Before the final steps to meeting the pharaoh, she agreed to meet with me again and we could talk this out. I was ecstatic! But she reminded me that it might be a while considering the reprimand I may have to endure. She's probably right there. I wasn't even supposed to leave my chambers and here I am facing father, not in said chambers and in a race that wasn't of my stature to begin with. And for what...all over a girl. He'll never understand. I want my mommy!

In closure, both Asru and I were disqualified. Asru still had a 'win' of sorts since her horse had proven itself a worthy racer, therefore a worthy breeder. I won nothing short of father's prize punishments (pun intended). Wait, I won something in my heart. I had a chance and therefore hope that Asru would accept me and not as Tem, but as the true me...Atemu, crowned prince of all of Egypt.

Next journal entry will be the day after my fifteenth birthday. PARTY ME! Father already said that my reprimand will commence AFTER my birthday. So yes, PARTY ME! As for whether or not Asru will be there...I'm not sure. I forgot to ask! Guess I'll have something to look forward to or be let down with tomorrow right? 


	9. my special day

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

**A Day in the Life...My Special Day (entry 9)**

Prince Atemu...age 15 (FINALLY!)

Yes, it is now the day after my fifteenth birthday. The party is over. The guests are gone. And my punishment for my little race endeavor has commenced. I don't mind that today though, my head hurts. Too much wine I suppose, or was it the beer? No matter, my head still hurts. Come to think of it, so does my stomach. I don't remember much after Aten disappeared from the sky for the evening. But from what I can recollect, I will place here.

The morning started out normal and routine though mother's grin was wider than usual. Guess it was pride for her son making it 'this' far in life considering all the trouble, mayhem, and other endeavors I always find myself in. I naturally beamed back for it was this age I set for myself that I would begin to consider myself an adult..._young_ adult mind you, but still adult. That doesn't mean I won't stop my usual immature acts of boldly testing my restraints, allowing responsibilities to well, slip my mind, and other acts that constitued fun and amusement for me and headaches for father. What good would I be if I didn't constantly keep father sharp and astute in these times of peace right? Somebody's got to keep him at his wits and his brain working in a fashion other than boring usual political, financial, governmental matters. I bore myself just saying those words! When I am king, I must find more 'amusing' manners of dealing with such subjects. I wouldn't want to insult somebody while falling asleep right in front of them due to a deep case of boredom afterall.

Anyway, it was my favorite meal today...my first 'gift' if you like. There's just something about Kufta bi-l-fahma  
(Meat fingers flavored with charcoal) alongside a fine wine. With that meal was an enticing dessert...Asru decided to attend afterall! I guess I didn't do a good job refraining my emotions in regards to her either. I got bemused looks from both my parents and was that a snicker from Shimon!? I further compounded my situation as my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. I don't like being put on the spot with a subject I myself, am still trying to figure out. Gaming I know. Sports I know. Love...I'm not entirely sure yet. Wish they'd just leave it alone and let me progress in my own manner. When I wish it to be more than a private thing then I'll make it so, but not before.

Due to all the festivities and people wishing to speak with me and wish me good tidings on this day, I had virtually no chance to speak with Asru. I briefly told her thank you for attending and to meet me later when all the guests, friends, family, and so on retire for the evening. And this time she gave me a little kiss! It was only a brief kiss upon the cheek, but she had initiated it! Luckily only mother and Mahaado saw her do this. I guess Asru then departed with her father to attend some of the other festivities with the rest of the guests. I couldn't tell from my raised position beside father.

Actually, I need to amend that. Turns out Seto saw it too. The smirk he gave me just begged for a duel of some sort right then and there! But, I had to restrain myself. I was a bit 'occupied' with all this birthday stuff at the moment. Mustn't frighten the guests afterall.

As I rounded the corner of the foyer to return to father's side, Mana stood directly in my path. She seemed most upset. I asked her what was wrong and boy, was that a mistake! In a flurry of words, I'll try to recollect what transpired.

"Prince, you actually _like_ that girl!?"

"She's nice."

"Hmph! And what am I, chopped liver!? She's a _peasant girl_!"

"As were you once, Mana, before Mahaado took you in as his apprentice."

"Well I'm not anymore and this isn't about me, it's about you and _her_." she spat with venom upon the emphasis on the last word. I now knew exactly what was going on...Mana was _jealous_ that I would actually take interest in another female other than her. I never had before this so yes, it was new to her and me. I can't blame her I guess. But...I don't know how I feel about Mana...sister, close friend, or something more? I just don't know. But I do have an idea about how I feel in regards to Asru.

"Mana, Iet's discuss this another time. I need to return to my father and it is a day of celebration, not accusations."

She stepped aside with a huffy exhale. She refused to look at me. Great, I pissed off two females in a span of a week or so and neither was intentional on my part. What is it with females?!

As I returned to father, I guess he could read the exasperated expression upon my face.

"Trouble in girldom my son?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't even ask father."

"I could've told you so."

"I think I need to learn to deal with these matters on my own now father. I am a man afterall. "

Father hated my reference to that, but it promptly shut him up. Father still has issues about me growing up so quickly and becoming an adult right before his very eyes. Actually, it stuns even myself sometimes. I can look at my reflection in the water daily and always something seems the same yet different. The giddy, crybaby little child I once was still looks back at me, but the dashing, intelligent, strong young man I'm becoming is looking back more and more with each passing day. It's actually quite frightening. Who am I becoming? What will I be like? Where is destiny taking me? Do I even want to know? Sometimes I wish I could stop the sands of time and just let things be as they were when I was carefree and happy at age ten. Back then all I had to worry about were my studies and when Mahaado and Mana would be free to play.

The day's festivities continued on without any further altercation though anytime my eyes met Seto's, he gave me that challenging smirk. Does he have an asp up his ass or something?! Does he realize how much those smirks boil my blood in challenge? He probably does, otherwise he wouldn't continue to do such.

When twilight finally arrived, I began to grow restless for meeting Asru. Mahaado and mother had a laugh at my expense. Both said something along the lines of 'ants in my pants.' I really wanted to reply honestly to them, but bit my tongue as it was not appropriate. I really wanted to tell them I had a fire within my loins, but ahh, that is just not something you tell your mother outright. It probably would've shocked Mahaado's poor innocent ears too. The guy really does need to get a clue about some of the things he's missing out on in life. But he is so devoted to his magic and protection of my family and this kingdom. I guess it leaves little time for much else.

Speaking of fire within the loins...I was watching Asru on the dance floor. She was dancing with no body in particular...just lost within herself in the beats of the music. Dancing seems to be a natural talent for her and she obviously enjoys it. She moves with the grace of a swan, the fluidity of a stalking leopard, and the heat and intensity of the forces of the desert sands. THIS is what was causing a continuous shift in my seating position. There were 'parts' of me reacting to what my eyes and mind were seeing and thinking. Good thing there were so many people around because the thoughts racing in my mind were such that if I and Asru were alone...well, I'd give us a one way ticket to the skies of the gods...at least I hoped I was that good. I'll have to find out someday. Did I just say that? As I said, with each passing year, different interests are taking hold upon my body and mind. I don't think I have any control of any of them so I'll just play along and enjoy the ride. Destiny wills it so since according to mother, it's part of growing up. But oh Ra, I need to cool off or I'm going to have some embarrassing explaining to do...if you know what I mean.

I got it...distraction...I needed a distraction! Mental distraction since I couldn't leave. My eyes caught sight of Shimon, who stood beside father on the other side...I tried to imagine him creating a family...eww, yeah, that helped a little. At some point I am going to have to deal with this 'fire within' before it becomes a raging inferno. It seems to be building up over time and my body is telling me of a need of release of all this heat and pent up passion...but when and how? Guess that will be a matter for me to resolve at some point...soon.

As things began to wind down for the evening, I finally had the opportunity to wander about. Most adults had already departed, were too drunk to know what was going on, or preoccupied with peoples of their acquaintance to notice their 'prince' milling about among them.

I had only one course of action...find Asru as I promised earlier in the day I would meet with her later. I caught sight of her with a group of women and some other girls her age. Great...just what I needed to be...a young cock walking into a hen house. Make that one very conspicuous royal young cock. I stopped mid-stride and my legs refused to go further. I was too obvious both in appearance and manner. Maybe this should be a game? Games always provided me comfort in uncomfortable situations such as this. If only Mana wasn't upset with me! She could have penetrated this circle of females easily. But, guess I have to do this a different way. The easy way wasn't an option. The obvious way wasn't an option. That leaves, the cool, calm, subtle option. I didn't want to appear over-anxious to her or others anyway. But oh Ra, this is going to be hard when inside, I don't have the patience to deal with this little hurdle!

I noticed they were against a wall that was not far from a side entranceway. Okay, the back way in for me will be the first task. I calmly turned about and made my way back towards the throne area. There's a back exit for us royals to and from the throne. From there, I took the corridor that leads to that side entranceway. Why did I feel like a leopard stalking its prey? Guess I'll go with that. Leopards...calm, cool, graceful, yet powerful and deadly. I think I can fit that description. This leopard is always successful in the hunt afterall!

I peered around the edge of the entranceway and slid to a pillar unnoticed. I could see Asru, but I was so stealthy in my approach, she obviously didn't notice me. I doubt any leopard has ever had to throw something at its prey to get its attention. But this one had to. Seeing a couple of lone grapes that someone had dropped on the floor, I opted to utilize them. Hard enough to make an impact, yet soft enough to not cause any form of harm or injury. It was like destiny had willed it so. This was meant to be I guess. Still, when you think about it, the crowned prince of all of Egypt, future king of this land, throwing grapes to get some hapless village girl to notice him? What an interesting tale this will be years later!

I waited impatiently for a moment where she was far enough away from the group of clucking hens so only she would notice and not all the others. When the opportunity came, I was ready. I must thank my mentor who taught me how to throw spears. My aim was as I needed it to be! I threw the first grape high and to her right, not wanting to hit her. But she didn't notice it with all the commotion of the party, and so on. Okay, so the last one had to hit her. Carefully picking a spot that wouldn't be offensive yet be noticed left me only a very small target, her bared upper arms. I chose the right arm since it was the only arm I had a clear line of aim on. If destiny wanted us together at this time, the grape would fly a true course and hit its mark. Either that or I just need to get out of this line of work. Lucky for me it was the former over the latter. The grape smacked nicely on her upper right arm. Actually, it squished and caused juice to run down her arm. Her eyes flashed anger as she was about to smack down whomever had done that to her. It sent a shiver of warmth down my spine. (Can I have a shiver and warmth at the same time? YES! Some things work in contradictory ways...apparently 'love' or whatever it is I'm feeling for this girl is one of them.) Before she took on the entire room of guests, I peered out from the pillar when she looked in my direction. She gestured and mouthed 'you?' and I shrugged and nodded back. The noise in the room prevented any talking over distance so we were resorting to body language. Not that I minded. The exaggerrated gestures she was making were amusing and enticing at the same time! I pointed towards the exit nearest her. She understood and casually dismissed herself from the group then headed for the exit. I looked around and entered an adjacent exit. Both exits met up in basically the same corridor anyway.

There were still people milling about in the corridors too so I had to maintain my air of dignity and status even there. I held my head and stance high but as I passed her, I whispered. "Meet me at the garden."

She nodded her understanding and allowed me a sizeable lead there. I briefly glanced back towards her previous position and she was not there so I presumed she was on her way there too, just using a slightly different pathway.

I found the garden to be quite tranquil compared to the rest of the palace. The stars were appearing and the day's heat was losing its grip upon the land. A nice cool breeze whisped fresh air and cooled my skin. I don't know if I was hot due the temperature of the day, the crowds of people, or what I was feeling towards Asru. Probably all of them combined.

Asru entered just as I was taking in the scent of some freshly bloomed flowers. Must've been a sight to behold for her. Not too many guys allow themselves to be seen sniffing flowers like some excited little girl. She said nothing however and just gave me a warm smile.

"You're not going to blackmail me with this down the road are you?" I asked.

"It's cute. Guys don't usually take in the beauties of nature. Most are too absorbed in finding ways to conquer or master it."

"No mortal, especially no mere human, will ever do such a thing. I guess I'm not a fool for believing what others think can be done." I said as I was about to offer her a flower. She stopped me though by placing a hand on mine.

"Don't pull it. Once ripped from its place, it dies a slow death. Flowers are most beautiful when they are alive and rooted to the ground."

"You're right. I never saw it that way." I replied, suddenly embarrassed, but at the same time, suddenly realizing that her views of the world might be along the same lines of my own. Did I just find a kindred soul? I also noted that she didn't remove her hand right away. I took advantage of that and placed my other hand upon them and simply stared into her eyes, hoping for another magical moment with her.

We stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity...neither of us wanting to speak, but rather just enjoy the entrancing beauty of the moment. Who ever thought staring would be beautiful? I was always told it was disrespectful. At this moment I hardly believed that.

I felt bold. I leaned closer to her and sought her lips. She allowed it this time and did the same. We had so much passion and heat in this kiss! Without breaking the lip lock, I continued on my bold endeavor and slowly snaked a hand around her into an embrace. Again, I met no resistance. I allowed my hand to caress her back and fought to keep myself in check from racing to her buttocks or other areas. But she was touching, no grasping my buttocks! Does she know what that does to me!? I guess not because she didn't stop! My breath was becoming raspy. I was losing focus. I broke the kiss only to meet a pair of eyes that danced in amusement and delight. Oh, so this is a game eh? Maybe it's monkey see monkey do? I'll figured I'd find out. Without spoiling the moment, I dove in for another long, passionate kiss, our tongues meeting on occasion. With both hands free now, I raked one along her back, tracing her spine with my fingertips while the other slipped up her blouse and felt the smooth, silky skin of her belly. Her hands were also working me...my back was being massaged in ways only my mother knew before and my budding abs were feeling the caress of a gentle touch. We were lost in ourselves and our explorations. And that's when it happened...

Father must have decided to step out for a breath of fresh air too. Needless to say, with Asru and I in a rather well, 'interesting' moment, even the village idiot could figure this one out.

"Son?"

Asru and I snapped free of our embrace, trying in vain to desperately and quickly recompose ourselves. My face was flushed with heated passion, my breathing too raspy to allow words. Asru stepped slightly behind me, unsure if she should bow or do whatever villagers are supposed to do in the presence of their king. Guess she decided that standing behind the Crowned Prince of Egypt would suffice and protect her. I intended to, but who's going to protect me!?

Yikes! I'm late for my study session with Shimon! I'll write more later! See, no rest for the weary or the punished.

(I guess I remember more than I thought I could! Heheh, alcohol doesn't phase me! That's a good thing...I think.)

_tbc..._


	10. crap really does smell bad

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

**A Day in the Life...Crap really does smell bad (entry 10)**

Prince Atemu...age 15 (FINALLY!)

Now I really do have a nasty headache. I almost do not wish to write in this, but laying down just makes me nauseous so I have to do something. I suppose I should continue upon my most recent entry.

I was not expecting the response my father gave upon catching Asru and myself in the gardens.

"Well, continue on son. If that is what you desire. I will remain here to assure that if any child is produced, I can assure legitimacy of it being from my son so it does not have to bear the mark of being a bastard."

Needless to say, I was at a loss for words. Father had embarrassed me and insulted Asru at the same time with a single, brief speech! To think of father watching me during a time of intimacy just makes my blood churn and my stomach want to heave! I kept my head down, my eyes locked upon a small weed that stood defiantly before my feet. For some reason, that weed reminded me of myself, but I shoved the matter aside. I had to think of Asru now. Whatever happens to me would happen, but I would not allow Asru to be dragged along with me.

"Father, allow Asru to return to her father please. Then you and I may continue on whatever path you deem appropriate in this matter." I replied seriously and formally. I had to sound strong for Asru, but deep down, I was unsure what was to become of well...us. I was already to be punished for the events prior to this one and now I just stacked another serious issue atop it. Surely father would ban me from ever seeing Asru again...that was worst case scenario anyway.

My noble request was honored by my father however. His tone changed as he spoke to Asru, allowing her to take her leave. I braved a glace goodbye to her just before father drew my head back to him with a strong hand upon my chin.

Once father was assurred that we were alone, he continued his conversation with me.

"What am I going to do with you son? Whatever happened to the innocent, carefree, dependent son I once had?"

Father's words caused memories of my earlier years to play in my mind. I remember his warm embrace, his caring eyes, his prideful smile whenever I did something of importance like my first steps, my first solo ride upon a horse, my first summoning of a monster, my first victory in a duel...I had only one reply to him.

"I'm not a child anymore father. You've got to allow me to be my own man."

For a reason I know not why, father's gaze softened. "You're as defiant as those spikey strands of hair upon your head. I should've know by your hair alone that you were destined to be one of a kind."

I couldn't help but return my gaze to that rebellious little weed at my feet again. Was that little plant and I kindred souls? That weed was the only weed in this maticuously groomed garden and it stood proud and obvious in its existence. Why should I be any less?

"But, I cannot punish you for what occurred here tonight. While it may be hard for you to fathom, I was once your age. I cannot punish you for something that is only natural for your body at your age."

Father was right. Trying to envision him at my age seemed impossible, but then again, no more impossible than trying to envision myself as his age now. I remained quiet, unsure how to answer and thus father continued.

"Your mother and I are only looking out for your well being. We cannot tell you who to fall in love with, who to have experiences with, nor how to proceed with your own feelings. But, we can use our own experience to try to guide you when there's a chance you may stray and cause more trouble than you can get yourself out of...as impossible a task as that is proving to be. You've outwitted me more times than I care to admit son, but it's at a cost of your own repute. Just remember that. You're the future pharaoh of this kingdom. Your past can come back to haunt you. Your people will remember things about you that you have long forgotten."

Leave it to father to get intellectually deep on me. Usually mother does that to me, but apparently father has that ability too. Must be why I'm so damn smart. I got it on both ends of the family. I returned my gaze to meet father's warm eyes. Was that a tear? Why would he cry now? I hate it when father sheds tears. It usually foreshadows something bad. Perhaps I should seek out the priestess bearing the Millenium Tauk to find out what this could mean. Or, maybe I'm just thinking too deeply into the matter. But father spoke before I could ponder the idea any further.

"Let's allow destiny to choose shall we? I'm going to alter your punishment for that little race incident. The only way to know a leopard's true intentions is to allow it to roam amongst its quarry. So that shall be with you. If you and that village girl are destined to be, than events will flow along that course as true as the Nile. I will arrange with her father for you to work your punishment off in their stables. You will muck out the stalls and shovel crap as their lowest stableboy. You will be able to see the girl everyday. How is that? Will that humble my royal son enough to prevent further altercations?"

The prince of all of Egypt shovelling shit!? How absurd is that!? But I am the one who has always stressed that rank and status should not matter. So why should I find this insulting? No. I will accept this. Besides, it is as father said, if Asru and I are destined to be, than our course will flow as true as the Nile and if I have any hand in this game with destiny, I will overflow the banks of the mighty Nile and carve a course all my own!

"Fine father. Your punishment is worthy of my error in judgement the other night." I replied solemnly. In my head however, I was already turning a negative experience into a positive one. Firstly, I get to see Asru everyday and have free reign if my father has stipulated correctly. Her father will have little say in the matter. Secondly, mucking out stalls strengthens the body and builds muscles. I have seen some of those stableboys. I desire to make my body worthy beyond godlike for any female I should take interest upon. For that is the existence of all males...to protect females so that they have someone to mate with and therefore pass on their name, blood, and traits to another generation. It is only proper for said males to bestow honor to females by making themselves pleasing to them. Not-to-mention, I need a built body if I am ever going to best Seto in every aspect of life. I may have him beat in dueling and tactics and politics, but he seems to have a slight lead upon me in physical combat. He's three years older than me and twice my height. I must compensate for those advantages of his. A nice, well muscled, but not overly muscled body should give me the strength I require plus allow me to maintain the nimble speed and agility that my smaller, lighter frame provides. I have already surpassed Mahaado and Karim in physical combat. Mahaado tends to try to use height to his advantage and Karim, brute strength. Neither survives an onslaught from an enemy they can't lay a hand on. So, okay father, this round of gaming is yours. You caught me. I accept my punishment. I will benefit from it and start the game anew.

Father and I walked together back to the main room where the festivities of my birthday were winding down. He had placed a firm hand about my shoulders as he led me in...a show of pride in me for all to see. This was perhaps the greatest gift I received that evening.

And so that concludes my tale of my fifteenth birthday. I'm already pondering how I can best it for my sixteenth. Mother says age sixteen is the sweetest year of my life. I don't know what she means by that, but I am already one more day closer to finding out.

Now I must conclude this entry as I am to report to the stables within the hour. My bath had better be prepared for me upon my return to the palace because I will not tolerate smelling like horse crap any longer than I have to!

On a final note, I am curious to see what Asru has to say about the evening of my birthday. Did her father say anything to her? Did my father say anything to her father? If so, what? How much does her father know now? So many things still to ponder! I feel another headache coming on... 


	11. the properties of crap

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

**A Day in the Life...the properties of crap (entry 11)**

Prince Atemu...age 15

Today...studied 27 scrolls of political and military processes. Shovelled three heaps of dung into piles as tall as I. Which is worse? I still cannot answer that. Why was I even counting exactly how many scrolls I memorized and recited? At this point I really think breathing in that pungent smell of dung and urine is getting to my brain. I've taken four baths in a single day and still I smell like crap! I've used the finest, strongest smelling perfumes and oils upon myself and I still can smell the crap through it. Akunadin and Seto continuously laugh at my expense and plug their noses as if I had been skunked! Actually, that is weird in its own way. I don't think I had ever heard Akunadin laugh or even smile in my entire life until now. Oh Ra, this is really bad! Save me from this damnable smell of crap! Father laughs too. Apparently he knew what he was doing all along. I'd take a hundred lashings upon my ass over this punishment! Yes, it is THAT bad! I must remember to raise the pay scale of stable boys when I become king. Those poor boys have their entire lives to spend smelling like crap. At least my ordeal is only temporary.

On a good note is...I see Asru daily. But 'see' is the key word. She won't go too near me either. She giggles and either winks or blows me a kiss, but refuses to come near enough to speak to me. I've had to yell a greeting just so I could hear her yell it back. I think Asru thinks it's cute and giggles her way back to whatever duties she attends to. She's become rather giggly as of late. I wonder what it is about me that is so funny? I'm certainly not laughing, but if it makes her happy and smile, then fine, I'll go along with it...to a point. I do have my own pride and dignity to protect afterall.

So why do horses crap so much? Don't they have anything better to do than munch on hays and grasses and crap out the other end on a continuous basis? What god found it amusing to create a beast that does this? Though I must admit, horse dung...if allowed to bake in the searing heat for a few hours does form a nice clay if not allowed to dry out. I whacked a dung ball at Seto's ass the other day. I just couldn't take his smirking and mocking any longer! I figured since I smell like crap, I may as well bring some back with me now and then...if only to let 'certain' people know when they are out of line and being disrespectful to me. Naturally though, it's only directed at Seto. Damn smirk-happy, cocky bastard! I told him since he acts like such an ass, he may as well smell like one too. I know he's going to rat on me to father about the whole crap flying incident. Crap does fly well too. I threw it from a distance and one floor above so it did gather speed. It whacked his ass solidly. I wonder if he has a welt there now? I still don't feel satisfied however. I crave the need to compete against him on a routine basis. Is this a good or bad thing? What will it mean when I become pharaoh and he's my high priest...second in command under myself? Will we be able to work as a team? These questions constantly haunt me and resurface every time I see one of those dang smirks upon his face!

Father challenged me to a duel today as well. (Notice they are keeping my daily schedules fuller now? Guess that's a tactic to keep me from pondering other things to do in my 'spare' time). Now there's one way of drawing crowds or finding out how quickly news spreads within the palace walls (and outside as well). It was meant as a friendly 'practice' duel for me, but it drew a crowd that swelled beyond the entrances of the throne room! Father's monsters are indeed very powerful, but still the gods elude him. I wonder if the gods will respond to me when I become pharaoh? Shimon said something about their legend that the god monsters will only respond to the 'chosen one.' Father isn't this chose one as he cannot summon them. Deep down, when I gaze upon their stone tablet icons upon the wall I feel an inner stirring, like they're calling out to me. I say nothing of this to anyone, except I have within this journal now. I do not know what any of it means, but I'm drawn to them as if they're beckoning me onward. Anyway, onto the duel. I only wish Asru was there as I gave father a royal thrashing! I had anticipated every move father made and countered appropriately. At the same time I hit him hard and strong, preventing any chance of him gaining an offense or defense for that matter. I should have bet father prior to this duel. If I won, my punishment should be reduced. But, he may not have gone for that. To this day, since I first started dueling, I have never lost a single duel. And evenmoreso, father has challenged me several times before and the result has always been the same with me as victor. Why father wanted to duel me in public with all watching while being aware of this is beyond me. Or is it he wanted to rub in some form of fatherly pride for his son who excells at this form of protecting the nation? Evenso, I wish he would've waited until I stopped smelling like the crap I shovel in the stables.

And even now, as I ponder the meaning of crap again, my thoughts return to Asru. In the fleeting moments I have around her, all the crap I shovel seems meaningful. She brings me a light meal for breaks...some bread, beer, and usually a slice of melon or a sprig of grapes. It's not much, but if I eat until I feel full, then the physical labor could become dangerous. During my brief breaks, she sat beside me as I ate and we shared in friendly conversation. I cannot remember what we talked about. She and I could chat as if we were siblings...nonstop, endless chatter about subjects so numerous I cannot recollect them here. But she and I are growing closer with each passing day. I am completely comfortable with her and she is slowly but surely doing the same. My royal status is beginning to fade off her as she watches me sweat and shovel the putrid smelling droppings of the horses. She's beginning to realize that I'm as human as she is and without my title, we equals. At times when she suddenly realizes that I am the crowned prince of Egypt, I try to tell her that just moments before she remembered that, I was nothing more than a mere stableboy...a fellow worker, and most of all a friend. I even showed her a cut I had received just prior to one of our little breaks together. I proved to her that I bleed red just as she and every other egyptian does. I'm as human as she...not some elevated god-like being. I don't know how long it will take, but I will, somehow convince her that the title I bear is merely a job title just as hers is, just as my current 'title' is stableboy.

It was a very eventful day. I even assisted in a foaling. The first time I'd ever witnessed a birth of any living creature. I must say, while everyone says the event is such a beautiful thing, they neglect to mention how gross it is as well. Blood, fluids, and other gunk that another stablehand referred to as afterbirth comes out along with that 'bundle of joy.' I also have renewed respect for what females go through when birthing. How something that large goes through 'that' area of their body is baffling and seems downright impossible! Father once told me that it would be analogous to us males trying to crap out a watermelon. I can't envision that either. I'll simply rule it as a trick and cruelty of the gods. I mean, couldn't they create a better or easier birthing process? The creation process is easy enough...lock and key concept...everything pretty much fits with little effort and MUCH pleasure, or so I'm told. I've been lessoned in the 'birds and the bees.' Though the birds and bees methods of conception are nothing like that of humans and other higher animal forms. I am growing ever more curious about the whole act though. It haunts my dreams at times. I think my body knows more about it than my brain does and is feeding my mind with ideas and concepts to entice it into acting upon them. Which leads my thoughts back to Asru and the night of my birthday again. If father hadn't interrupted at that time, where would we have gone? What were we leading up to? Would we have 'done the deed' as mother refers it to? Do I have the guts to go that far with her? If so, would it change what we have now? Am I any good at it? Why am I even pondering all this? She's not even my 'girlfriend' and already I'm thinking of things beyond that step! Granted, according to father and some of the priests, my status gives me right to whatever or whomever I desire, but I cannot accept that. It just doesn't seem proper to have such power over fellow human beings. As I told father, if destiny has such a play in our lives, then how can we manipulate it by using our status to force something or someone to our whims? If it's meant to be, it will happen without our manipulation. Events or actions will lead to others that all fall nicely into place and lead to a certain direction. That is destiny. Nobody forces anything...it all just falls into place. Mother says that is the best description of love. I told her I was describing destiny though. What is it with women?! They will forever be an enigma in their behaviors and thinking manners.

But again, during the birthing, Asru spoke to me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said.

"Beautiful? Blood? Bodily fluids? Pain?"

"Not that silly, the bringing out of a new life into this world!"

So women see beyond all that detail of the physical act of birth? "But all that is coming out with that new life." I tease. I want to see her squirm and realize that there is indeed some gross stuff there as well. Most girls can't stand gross stuff.

"No different than having to take a crap. All things do that too you know."

I couldn't respond! She stunned me with her response! Since when did girls talk about taking craps!? Asru is definitely one of a kind. I simply gave her an awkward smile then turned my attention back towards the mare as she gave a whinny and what was just legs became an entire little horse with one final push. The whole thing came and then some came squirting and sliding out. The sounds of it all made me want to upheave the lunch I ate earlier. I can handle gross stuff, but even I have my limits. Asru seemed totally fine though. Okay, there was no way I was going to heave then. I will not allow a girl to surpass me in the tolerance of gross things.

On a lighter, less gross note...

My punishment is ending soon. Just a couple more days of this and I will be free to well...cause more trouble I suppose. Even when I don't try, I end up in it so I'll just take it as an inevitable given. One must make mistakes if one is to learn anything afterall. How else am I going to learn my limits, test the waters, and challenge myself if I don't endeaver in whatever perks my curiousity at any given time right? Though once again my thoughts turn to Asru...guess whatever it is I do once my punishment is complete will have something to do with her. Yet another enigma with females...here I am serving punishment because I wanted to see her. I'm about to finish said punishment only to find my freedom and probably cause another punishment because I want to do the same thing that started the first punishment! Perhaps this is one mistake I can't learn from? Perhaps it isn't a mistake at all and is meant to be? How much trouble must I endure to prove myself to this girl!? Does she really care for me or is this all one humorous game for her to see the royal prince in such predicaments? Great...now that I've pondered that I must find out the answer for sure. But how am I going to get her to reveal how she feels towards me?

Well, Shimon just entered my chambers and has plopped another countless number of scrolls upon my table. Guess this means I must end this entry now as another one of my lessons is about to begin.

tbc... 


	12. heat of the night

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's notes: In response to a mention of the spelling of the pharaoh/prince's name as "Atemu" and the potential realistic egyptian spelling of it: Based off the manga's heiroglyphs and the fact it is a Japanese anime/manga and in Japanese language..."Atemu" is correct, not "Atem." "Atem" or "Atum" is more correct if the heiroglyphs were more accurate based of real historical egyptology. But, then again, it also depends on what language one is translating to...Latin...English...Greek or some other language? While there are vast amounts of constanants in the ancient egyptian language, the human mouth cannot pronounciate such without a vowel sliding in. So...technically the entire name could be inaccurate. It doesn't matter. It's "Atemu" in spoken Japanese as heard and spelled in Japanese in the anime and based off the drawn heiroglyphs in the anime and manga (5 symbols). If Japanese is translated into English, the name could very well become "Atem" as the "u" at the end is nearly silent and often dropped in translation. But also for me, it's a personal preference...I like "Atemu" better than "Atem." "Atem" sounds like "Ahem" or somebody clearing their throat...not a very dignified sounding name to me for such a charismatic character as is the prince/pharaoh.

**A Day in the Life...Heat of the Night (entry 12)**

Prince Atemu...age 15

Today and last night...studied 7 scrolls of political laws and regulations, 10 scrolls of spells and potions, 3 scrolls of religion and culture, and created 5 scrolls of "I will not throw papyrus wads at Shimon" written repetitively and signed in duplicate by me to be handed to father. Fine. No more papyrus wads AT Shimon. Now, I'll just make some large paddy like ones, wet them down, and stick them upon the ceiling above where he usually stands to lecture me. The results should be entertaining...for me at least. And I'll claim the properties of gravity, whatever those are as a reason for my little prank, err, experiment. I mean, if I don't do something amusing I will fall asleep during his lectures! I choose the lesser of two evils...awake with a prank. Hey, that almost rhymes. Mother would be most pleased with my improving poetry skills.

One more day of poop scooping to go. 'Poop, scoop' rhyme! Wow, I amaze myself sometimes. Where do I come up with such great lines?! Ra has definitely blessed me with talent!

And along the subject of crap brings me to another interesting, humbling, embarrassing moment for myself. I'm not really embarrassed about it, but it embarrassed another so I naturally reacted the same way. I'll explain.

Last night, it was a warm, swealtering night. Normally the desert nights are a dry heat that cool somewhat. But, last night was muggy and stifling! I finished my work in the stables and was completely soaked in sweat among other unpleasantries. Seeing the opportunity to bathe in an outlet of the Nile that wasn't far from the pastures, I stripped off everything aside from my crown, armbands, and a couple of other golden accessories. Normally nobody would dare enter the Nile and not even I was that stupid. But this appeared to be a man-made ditch that divereted some of the Nile's mighty flow into the fields for the horses and crops. It had a removable dam at its mouth so it was likely that crocs and hippos were kept where they belong...safely in the Nile. I was not about to add my royal ass to the historical records of a couple of kings and princes that died in the mouths of one of those huge beasts! And yes, I fear hippos more than crocs. They are even more territorial than a male croc and more intelligent. You cross a hippo the wrong way and he'll remember you. A croc doesn't. Crocs are opportunistic, dim-witted reptiles that are all instinct, not intelligence.

Anyway, I just diverged off my tale didn't I? Mother says I'm doing that often now, even when I'm speaking. I tell her my mind is racing and thinks faster than my mouth can spit out the words. She says that is probably a good thing. I'm not quite sure which part she meant...the mind or the mouth? Oh well, back to my story...Crocs weren't the only opportunistic creatures I should refer to. As I said, I had virtually nothing on and was enjoying the cooling waters upon my overheated, exhausted, and crap smelling body. I'm usually alert when in such a vulnerable position, but I was caught up in the feel of the waters and their relaxing properties. I failed to notice I had an observer. She (yes, I said SHE) chose to step forward and reveal her presence at my most vulnerable moment...standing at the river bank, totally nude aside from the glimmers of my golden jewelry in the moonlight. She smiled apreciatively (at least I hope that was an appreciative smile) then giggled. Now the smile I can handle, but the giggle? I'm normally not a modest person. I'm accostomed to nudity and whatnot, but for some reason I feel bashful and self-conscious around this girl. But, I'm sorry Ra, that giggle cannot go without a little game!

I cocked my head sidewards and raised an eyebrow in inquisitive curiousity. She had smiled and giggled, but she wasn't going anywhere. I took it as a playful challenge. Time for a game then. Ignoring my clothing (they were dirty and stinky anyway), I opted to move in all my splendor. Nudity forgotten, I approached her. I think she blushed. Hard to tell in only dim moonlight. I'd take a step forward, and she'd take a step back. I know this game too well. Forget the step. With the speed and grace of my cat-like agility that I had perfected in my military combat training, I closed our gap and captured her in a hug. She squealed, but it wasn't a scream...it was indeed a squeal. This meant I was safe from being called some pervert or rapist. I could see that situation now...the royal prince, arrested and thrown in the village prison while nude. Yes, father would have had a field day with that one. Good thing this wasn't that said scenario.

For what was probably seconds, but felt like minutes we did nothing, just stayed in that embrace. A slight breeze blew across my still damp body and I instinctively shivered. Perhaps Ra is on my side with this? It caused her to notice that I might be chilled and she draped her cloak about me and held me closer. We said nothing, but the silence was becoming awkward. So, being the gamester that I am, I opted for a new move. I had been studying her eyes with my own from the time I noticed her from the river bank. Now this is one type of studying I don't mind at all. I allowed my eyes to close in a half-lidded gaze to let her know I was comfortable in her embrace. She responded by wrapping her warming cloak and arms tighter around me. I gave a deep purr in response (I can purr!? And it comes out in a deep, manly tone...hmm, _this_ can be beneficial!). My half-lidded gaze become total closure as I opted for yet another maneuver. I was feeling bold afterall. I leaned forward towards her warm breath. My lips seeking hers. And soon enough hers closed the gap until we met. A brief thought of a game of dueling tongues came to my mind, but I tried to shove off the gaming instinct for once in my life. Our embrace became caresses and we seemed to continue where we had left off from the palace fountain that one night. As quickly as all that happened, it also ended. We both suddenly pulled away from each other. It was a mistake that caused me the embarrassment I mentioned earlier. Both of us had felt the 'poke.' I didn't even pay attention to it until her half second before me and her quiet whisper of "oh my."

Apparently Ra still finds me a game and as much as I enjoy games, I'm not liking this one. I prefer games I can control, but a certain 'part' of my body at that moment seemed out of my control. I didn't expect it at all! In fact, I was as surprised as she was. But, I had to salvage some form of dignity out of this predicament. So, with the calmness and coolness of a regal being, I would shrug this off. She was definitely red with embarrassment. Was it for me or herself? I don't know, but I had to fix the situation quickly.

"Hey, what do you know, it likes you!" I joked, mocking my own self...but deep down I felt a little pride in myself for all this too. I'll ponder those mixed feelings someday, but for now, I have to deal with the current moments.

She giggled. I take that as a good response. Hmm, normally I wouldn't call myself or any part of me a 'dog', but it seemed appropriate at this time. "Down boy! Sit! Please?" I said as I looked down at myself and pointed towards the ground. It still hadn't quite got there and was still pointing at her. "I'm really sorry Asru, I know it's not nice to point, but my mother failed to tell me that things other than the fingers upon my hands could also do the same."

She continued to giggle. I was on a roll with my jokes. Maybe I was getting a bit cocky now (no pun intended...well, okay, there's a big pun there given the predicament I was in). "Doesn't mind very well does it?" I continued as I casually kept stepping back towards the river bank and my clothes. Then it hit me...back into the cooling waters! "I'll be right back!" I replied to Asru as I gave her a half dignified, but probably comical bow due to a certain body part. I turned and dove back into the water.

It was only a minute or so in the chilling waters to cause a certain body part to cool off and return to its normal state. As I climbed back onto the river bank once again, Asru was there with a welcoming, warm blanket. She had that all the while!? And she didn't give it to me beforehand? So, she WANTED to see me...ALL of me in all my glory!? Now I think I was the pawn in her game rather than she in mine. Yes, this girl can indeed match me wit for wit. It's a rare trait as I have found no other, not my father, perhaps not even Seto who can match me in such. Asru is so much more than a mere daughter of a horse breeder. It's just she doesn't know it. I will have to find a way to rise her to a position more fitting of her talents. I just don't know what or how just yet. But, I'm the royal prince of Egypt and heir to the kingdom. There HAS to be something within my powers that can allow that bit of destiny to come true.

Asru and I walked together back to the stables and I bid her goodnight as I had to return back to the palace. As I entered the palace gates, with only the blanket draped about me and dirty clothes in hand, there was that future high priest of mine, leaning against a wall, smirking that annoying, challenging smirk. I read it like he was a snake in the grass. He always seemed to know more than he let on, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt this time too. Perhaps he was spying on me? He probably would enjoy seeing the prince grovelling in the stables shovelling crap. So, perhaps he's seen even more than that? But I was in no mood to deal with his arrogance. I was trying to bask in the embarrassing, yet pleasant little night Asru and I had together. I'd not let one slithering, devious, high priest interfere with that.

"Here, make yourself useful." I replied to him with a shifty smirk of my own as I passed him and handed him my grubby clothes. I heard him huff in anger since I had just treated him as if he were my servant. Well, Seto, like it or not, technically you are...maybe not as lowly as a washing maiden, but there are times when your ego is beyond the scope of your head. I'm simply and mind you, subtly, reminding you of where you are...or at least where you should be...firmly planted on sands of this land. I normally don't like to pull or be reminded of rank myself, but sometimes it does have its moments and opportunities such as this instance. He'll pay me back for that in the coming days. I just know it. Perhaps it'll be a duel between us for the entertainment of the others? I must remember to suggest that to father tomorrow. The blood rises and curdles in my veins whenever I think of duels and Seto in the same sentence! I wonder why that is? Doesn't matter, there's a whole new feeling of excitement in me whenever I find reason to get Seto into the dueling arena!

I must bathe and get some sleep now. I am hoping my dreams will be pleasant this night as my waking hours have been. Tomorrow marks the end of my so-called punishment. And yet, that fact saddens me. It means I won't see Asru on a daily basis anymore. Well, guess it's time to find something to cause the punishment to be extended. Did I just say that!? Am I going insane!? I WANT more punishment!? Oh Asru, if only you knew the lengths I'm willing to go for you (and I think a certain body part agrees with me on that)!

Prince Atemu...signing off to the spirits of good dreams.


	13. of pots and hooves

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

**A Day in the Life...Of pots and hooves (entry 13)**

Prince Atemu...age 15

Is it just me or are the pots in the palace getting smaller?! Tried my usual standby to avoid lessons today...hiding in a pot. Actually, I tried several pots. I finally found one I could get into only to discover that I could only get in as far down as my shoulders. What is it with these pots! I used to dive right into them. I know I've grown a little, but it doesn't seem on that grand a scale to my eyes. Wider shoulders maybe? I'm really beginning to think that this new adult-life stuff isn't all I thought it would be. I had to literally crack and break the pot to remove myself from it. Shimon nearly broke his back in laughter! He wished I hadn't found the strength to break it. He wanted father to see my predicament...the crowned prince of Egypt, royal heir to the throne...physically stuck in a pot. Luckily, I denied him that and saved myself a world of humiliation. But, I still have to work off the expense of that pot. It was one of father's favorites. To work off the expense, father is making me stand at his throne-side for three entire days! That's not working off an expense, that's slowly setencing me to death! I will probably collapse as I fall asleep standing up due to so much boredom! Sleep is the best fix for boredom. Can't be bored if you aren't even aware right? Guess it is yet another way to amuse father though. Watch the prince go boom as he snoozes into a few bruises.

And so, as a result of trying to ditch lessons yet again, I had to write another 5 scrolls. One about the properties of pots and other breakable, sometimes valuable pottery. One about how a body changes as it grows older (I actually had fun with this one, pointing out how Shimon defies such, at least height wise). Two about the responsibilities of being a royal prince and heir to a kingdom (might I add...boring!), and the last one about the papyrus wads and their effects when falling from above one's head. I'm sure Shimon put in the request for the last one. I think father is amused by these scrolls I have to write. They probably break up the montony of reading all the dull stuff a pharaoh has to read. I am constantly reminded by both father and mother that when I have children, to watch them be as I am or worse. Worse? I would think the opposite word is proper. If they can best my ingenius antics, then they are extremely gifted! But, I understand my parents' concept. I only hope I have a son and that he has antics that go beyond even my own. Then as I am pharaoh, I can read amusing scrolls rather than the dull, boring stuff. Knowing my luck, I'll have some perfect, studious, follow all the rules type child. THAT would really be a punishment for me! I do hope the gods are not looking down upon this journal and getting ideas in regards to that. Enough of that though, all this talk of me having kids is probably giving me a grey hair or two and I'm not even old enough to have those yet! In fact thinking about marriage and having children of my own may scare me away from sex completely. I'm already curious about it, but it's not worthwhile if it's going to cost me a lifetime of boredom, responsibility, and other dull, monotonous routines.

Also, to this point in time, I have not come up with a worthy scheme to keep myself in Asru's stableyards. Perhaps while I am there for my final time tonight I can ponder the options.

Met up with Mahaado and Mana for magic lessons earlier. Those lessons were cut short thanks to Mana's slight 'deviation' from the lesson plan. Rather than find a way to distinegrate locusts and other larges masses of parasites, she found a way to enlarge and multiply them...and a spider that was webbed at the corner of a wall. The spider alone stood taller than me! Luckily, or unluckily depending on how it's looked at, Seto was nearby and summoned a creature with the millenium rod. He says I owe him. I asked him if he wanted a kiss in payment. That chased him off pretty quick. I think I really am learning how to push his buttons. He's so easy to rile!

Joined Mana and Mahaado after our lessons in the gardens. Taught them this recipie:

2 parts goopy mud (goopy2 parts water, 1 part dirt/sand), 1 part papyrus, 1 large palm leaf, 2 arm-length bits of twine. Combine goopy mud and papyrus. Roll in palm leaf (should be oval shape), tie ends just tight enough to hold, but not too tight, with twine. Take goop bombs to the guard watch posts atop palace. Wait for Seto, Shimon, or Akunadin to show below (usually some form of bait will draw one of them to the ideal spot such as avoiding one's lessons to draw out Shimon). Drop goop bombs and shout "oops." Said aforementioned person should instinctively look up at that time. See gravity work! Then hide like there's no tomorrow. Likely the bombed being will not search since he will be too busy getting the bomb goop off his person, but better safe than sorry. Whenever in doubt, ALWAYS hide, but NEVER run.

Exception to the above rule...do NOT drop on Pharaoh! (stupid, stupid,Mahaado!). Always look and verify who's below!!! Father's going to tan his hide tanner than it already is. Or at least give him a verbal reprimand in public (Mahaado HATES that). But wait, somehow I am going to get punished too since father knew Mahaado didn't come up with such an ingenius device. Either that or goop bombs and papyrus wads are fast becoming a trademark of mine. My backside is going to be of the finest rawhide by the time I reach an age where father can no longer tan it. I suppose if I 'acted my age' since I proclaim to be a 'young man' he wouldn't be able to tan my backside at all. But alas, my mind simply will not cease its creative endeavors to alleviate boredom and routine. I keep trying to tell father that my pranks, jokes, schemes, games, antics, and other innovative methods of amusement are simply my personal way of practicing tactical perfection and strategic advantages as well as ways to avoid wars, combat, and other nuances. Father hasn't bought that reasoning yet. Guess I will have to prove it to him one day. He's such a pacifist, but so am I. The difference between us is that I know peace comes at a high price. Sometimes to protect peace, one must wage war. I know ways of going to war without the actual war part. Why put lives on the line when all you have to do is challenge the enemy's leader to a game or duel? Winner take all. Naturally the stakes must be high and so must the prize. Otherwise, the leader would probably laugh until his stomach hurt. And naturally, a leader making this challenge had better KNOW that he's going to win at all costs. Otherwise, the gamble is not worth the risk and war will happen anyway. I am going to be such a leader. I will be a king of games...master of every form of game, duel, or other non-war method of reaching a conclusion without war. Though of course, I will also know how to wage war...just in case my foe is a complete idiot. War would be short though...the millenium items would see to that. No need to extend supplies, men, or time when a couple of nasty high powered kaa beasts can do the job for you.

Speaking of dueling, Seto and I did indeed have a bit of a duel this morning. I royally kicked his ass! (Royally!?, Damn where do I come up with such perfect lines?!) Beat him in three turns. Just 3 TURNS! There's something to be said about weaker kaa whom have special effects when combined with magical spells. Kuriboh...that little brown ball of fuzz seems to give me endless possibilities in duels, both offense and defense. Needless to say, Seto did as Seto always does...brings out strong kaa in full attack mode before pondering what his opponent may have in preparation. Is it just me or does Seto have an obsession with dragons? A good portion of kaa monsters at his disposal are dragons. If he continues along this trend, his dueling will become even more predictable than it already is. Guess I should keep that to myself though. Regardless though, Akunadin for some reason looked really pissed that Seto lost. I don't know what that is all about, but right after the duel, he dragged Seto away and I didn't see him again until he saved Mahaado, Mana, and I from Mana's wayward spell. That was quite a few hours after that duel too. I'm guessing Seto had some serious studying to do. I am still undefeated in duels against Seto. Will he ever learn that he cannot and will not ever best me? My guess is probably not. Damn fool is more stubborn than four asses and a mule! I didn't just say that did I? I'm even starting to talk like a villager. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing either!

Which reminds me...I should be doing such as well. But, who wants to study when there's fun things to write and it makes one look like they are studying? Mother would have a fit if she found out that her little journal suggestion has become a way for me to ignore my studies. Again, I'm one step ahead...using something to my advantage. I can't help it...it's in my blood. I have to make a game of just about anything and everything. Is it an addiction? Perhaps, but if it makes me happy and confident, then I could care less what it could be labelled as.

And before closing this entry, my thoughts return to Asru. I have one last night to see her legitimately. Tonight is that final night. Anything after this, unless I come up with a way to extend my punishment there, will have to be me sneaking out of the palace...the usual pre-punishment routine. But now Asru's father and older sister know me well. Sneaking out of the palace is only half the problem. Getting past those two snoopy relatives of Asru's are the other, much harder half. I am also going to give Asru a little gift tonight. A token of my affections perhaps. I've told no one other than this journal about this. If all goes as I plan, I'll have something to write about in my next entry here. If not, well, I'd rather just forget about the whole thing and never mention it again.

Time for me to prepare for tonight. I will wear my 'cleanest' stable cleaning attire, eventhough it will not remain that way later. At least this particular tunic isn't completely stained with horse droppings and other foul, ugly markings. And I will give homage to Ra and other gods that be in hopes that they will indulge me with a plan to perhaps aid in a fulfillment of what could perhaps be a part of my destiny. If not, I will be suffering through a few days' worth of a condition called Asru-deprivation. And with that condition, may father choose to alter my punishment with him. Otherwise, he will be punishing himself. I will whine, bitch, moan, complain, rebel, and perform other moody antics to voice my protest over my deprivation of a certain desire. I can be a downright royal pain in the ass (or simply behave as a normal teenager often does) when I want to be. I consider it a teen prince's priviledge to voice or act out my concerns for the lackings of others or myself for that matter. Asru-deprivation could become an immediate cause for action. 


	14. the ULTIMATE task

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

**A Day in the Life...the ULTIMATE task (entry 14)**

Prince Atemu...age 15

I am such a creative, innovative genius! I have endeavored in my grandest, most life altering plan to date! It's also the first time I'm really scared out of my wits, but I'll not show that outwardly, I hope. Allow me to explain. As mentioned, tonight was my final night in the stables to serve out my punishment (though I have countless others to contend with, just not this one). I did indeed manage a way to see Asru again and again without having to resort to antics, schemes, and other means that usually concluded in punishment for me. I need only get over one hitch, well, actually several, but only one to seal the deal so to speak. After discussing the matter and idea with Asru, she complied. We could fix the mess it would create later...once I'm pharaoh. It's probably not far off now anyway as father is showing signs of ailments. The doctors are unsure why his health is beginning to fail him, but it is. I've been stepped up to the next levels of my training. That's a minor way of putting it however. Basically, I am being rushed, forced, shoved, poked, and prodded into a transition from prince to king. Nobody will tell me why and I can only figure that father's health problems are more serious than previously thought. It was also all the more reason for me to do what I and Asru did. It'd make perfect sense once I'm pharaoh anyway. And right now, I feel like I need to do proper and right things rather than act up in my usual teenage ways. I simply can't do that to father right now in his condition. I also want him to know that the kingdom is or will be stable regardless of what turn his health takes. I want him to know I'm there as backup and that I can stabilize and run this kingdom in his absence, even if temporarily. Playing by the known rules is one way to show that.

So what is all this I'm babbling about? Simple. Asru and I are seriously considering marriage. But we have a social gap larger than the Nile is wide. Time is of the essence however. In all this haste to prepare me for kingship and father's failing health, I will not be able to escape the palace to see her for days...months...perhaps even seasons. If we marry, she will be granted abode within the palace. We can see each other daily.

For my own recollective purposes, I'll recall portions of the conversation with Asru here and now. I have a fanstastic short-term memory, but it fades over time, like it does for most males. Females tend to have a better recollection of things like this than males so perhaps I can remain one step ahead for my gender's sake by being able to refer to stuff thanks to this journal. Let's see, the setting was the usual that I can easily recollect...smelly, poo-filled, hay infested stableyards. Not the most romantic place to bring up the subject, but hey, she'll remember it too...unique, different, and hey, it's me afterall. I don't think I'm a romantic anyway. I just know about the things females like from tales of my mother and the gossips of servant girls. She was grooming her two prize stallions while I was shovelling crap infested hay and muck from the stalls. She wasn't grooming at all. She was watching me. Even turned away, I could feel her eyes. Do females check out males in the same way some males watch females? I wasn't sure so I did not pull the dropped item, bend over activity that so many servant girls would do in my presence in the palace. To me, the ass is about as enticing as a piece of poo...which is exactly what comes out of that end. How that area of the body can be pleasing to the eye is beyond me. Which is why that little trick never worked on me in the palace. I rather preferred they face me when picking something up so I can watch how the forces of gravity and motion enact upon their bosom. THAT area of a female's body does seem to attract my attention. But I'm wandering off subject again aren't I?

The conversation.

Since we were both in the stalls and the only noise I could hear was the cackle of crickets and the slurpy sounds of the crap I was shovelling, I opted to see if she'd engage in conversation.

"Like something you see over here" I teased.

She gave a slightly insulted look. It was most endearing. "Why would I like anything where you are? I see a lot of crap over there." If it wasn't for the look in her eyes, I would've thought she was serious and insulting me. But her eyes deceived her. She was being sarcastic and engaging in my 'game.'

"Your future king is a piece of crap" I inquired with a hint of mocking hurt to my voice.

"Maybe not directly, but he's sure full of it."

Okay, that statement had several different meanings to it. Which one should I take? The literal? The figurative? The other figuartive? The other literal? Curse females and their ambiguous tongues! She laid a nice trap and I fell into it face first. Or did I fall into my own trap? I hope it's not the latter...that'd be a sorry thing for a gamsemaster like myself. Wait, I have the perfect combo!  
"Hard to avoid when shovelling it. What do you feed your horses that causes so much crapping anyway"  
Yes! Perfect comeback!

"Why the grains given to us from the ROYAL grainery, your Highness."

Ouch. Guess I need to step up my game. Quickest, most effective way...change the subject. I notice a little furry ball beside her. "There's a kitten by your horse's hooves. Might want to scurry it away before it gets trampled."

Asru slides the brush down her horse's flank as she bends beneath the horse...away from me. I take my previous statement above back. Asru's ass is VERY NICE to look at. I don't know what sets it apart from others, but I don't really care. She bends forward even more to reach and pick up the kitten thus revealing those round buttocks even more. THANK YOU BASTET! Your servant gave this humble liege of Ra and Horus a most pleasing view. She doesn't return upright right away. But when she does...

"Like what you saw" she teases as the little ball of furr purrs loudly, cradled in her arms.

For a moment, I saw a mother and babe. She'd make a fine mother. She's a natural for it. What am I thinking? I quickly refocus. "It's an adorable kitten." I replied, totally ignoring the direction of her question.

"YOU were gawking. Checking out my ass."

Oh, she's pushing the issue now"There's more then one ass in my field of view when facing you." I smirk. And truth be told, there was a horse's ass and two asses stalled in the vicinity.

"I didn't know you found horse asses arousing prince"

Okay, we need to stop having these conversations when animals are around. "Hardly." I snuffed. Now, back into my game. "I thought barn cats were feral."

She scratched the night black kitten upon the head. "This isn't a barn cat. He's the son of the barn tomcat, Seth. But I'm taming this one."

Tomcat named Seth? Now why did my mind come to a certain future high priest of mine? Heh, he probably is a tomcat...wild, untame, unruley, rude, disrespectful...need I go on? Back to Asru. "Why tame a barn cat"

"To mouse the house.Can't have a feral cat sharing our living abode."

Nice rhyme. Heh, she and I could duel in rhymes. "You have mice in your house"

"And don't say you don't have roaches in your palace."

Honestly, I wasn't sure if we did or not. Locusts every now and then, crickets, spiders, ants, lizards, an occasional rat, yes...but I don't recall ever seeing a roach. I heard from some of the servants though that they are fast, wily, and large insects though. Worse yet, I hear they are dirty, smelly, disgusting things. "I'm not going to say anything on the subject. I've never seen one before."

Her expression changed. Why she'd do that?

"Wanna see one" she asked.

"Would I want to? You don't have roaches do you"

"Roaches are everywhere. They're like ants and locusts. Everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

Great, she speaks in riddles too. It's like she's a female version of me. "I must finish my work here prior to the full rise of the moon."

"It'll only take a moment. I know of a roach nest here in the stall."

"There's roaches IN HERE" I asked with my voicing pitching to its once boyish tone at the end. Why'd it do that...I'm NOT afraid of a little bug or its friends.

She giggles. Giggles? These vile insects are in here with us and she's laughing?

"Aww, is the prince scared" she taunts.

"Of a mere insect...never. I'm just stunned that I have not seen them while in my work here."

"They're shy."

Shy? Not a term I'd add to the description of them. Shy can go with cute, but roaches are probably the farthest from cute. "You say that like they're cute, cuddly things. Do you LIKE roaches" I reply...mocking her...in a friendly way. Honestly, I do not want to see her pick a roach up and cuddle it as she did the kitten. That would be a SERIOUS turn off. Before I say anything, she grabs a pitchfork and heads towards the section of the stalls where the goats are housed. Curiously, I follow. Did I mention, that when I follow I get a good look at her swaying ass? Ahem, anyway, once she realizes I'm behind her (heheh, BEHIND...sorry, I think the dung smell got to me. I keep returning to the ass subject for some reason.), she begins to pry away some of the old wood planking from the wall. Several insects can be seen scurrying up and down the wall with breakneck speed.

"Those are roaches." she replies calmly.

"So they are." I replied as unimpressed as I could. Truthfully, now that I know what they look like, I am going to be paranoid that those things are running amok in the palace as I sleep.

"They aren't just pests. These roaches are here to keep the termites from eating any more of the stalls. Wood is so rare and expensive, but works much better than the mudbrick when dealing with heat."

Hmm, so they had a purpose. "It's nice to know they have a job. But there aren't any vacancies in the palace at this time and those that may be there will be unemployed soon."

She giggles again. "You really don't like them eh"

"You do"

"You are SO high class."

Did she mean that in a good or bad way? Since I'm not sure, it's time to change the subject again. Keeps me out of the dangerzone afterall. "Thanks for the show and tell, but I really must get back to work now."

This time she follows me. I hope my ass is as pleasing to her as hers is to me. There I go with the ass subject again. Great Ra, take me away from it!

She halts prior to my dung heaps however and for some reason looks me over. Her eyes upon me like that sends strange stirring sensations throughout my entire body...but all eventually end up at my groin. Why is that?

"Let me help you with that" she asks.

"With what" I replied with that high boyish pitch once again. I honestly thought she was referring to that slow swelling that was forming in my groin area and thus was a bit surprised...and strangely disappointed at the same time. There's those mixed emotions again. I'm really hating this transition period between childhood and adulthood. My body confuses itself. That can't be a good thing.

"Not THAT. Geesh, boys like you have a one track mind. With the dung silly."

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks...the face ones, not my ass ones. Am I at the ass subject yet again? I think I'm addicted to it now! I'm definitely a sorry case. "Shovelling dung? Why"

"The sooner you finish, the more time to ourselves before you have to return."

"You saying I'm SLOW" I challenge teasingly.

"I'm saying, two muckers get more done than one, no matter how good at it he may be."

"I'm hope I'm not THAT good at it. I wouldn't want this job on a regular basis."

"Not even to see me"

How is it I always fall into her traps and most of them headfirst at that? I give up. The gods must be enjoying their own game and I'm their pawn. I don't reply, just simply stare into her eyes. They're entrancing. Suddenly I remember my 'plan.' "Asru, I " I stammer. Here I am, crowned prince of Egypt and I'm stuttering and stammering in front of a mere village girl. How's that for a show of rank. Ah well, never did like the whole rank concept anyway.

"Yes" she questions and actually draws nearer to me. I can feel her warm breath mingle with my own. Her intense close proximity is making me nervous...or is it anxious...or something else entirely? My emotions are nothing but a tangled heap when she's near me like that.

In a move slicker than a croc sliding into the Nile, I angle my head just enough so my lips can whisper into her ear. "What say you if we were to marry" Oh, now I get the smooth talking royal voice back. Where was that earlier?

I back off and give her a little space so I can see her reaction. I think it's a bit like the one I had when we had discussed the roach subject. "Y-you...want...and me..." she stammers.

I nod curtly. "Not right away of course...but soon."

"Aren't you betrothed"

Where'd she get THAT idea? Oh wait, villagers stereotype us royals as much as we stereotype them. "Not that I'm aware of. If I am then she has to be second as I want you as my primary."

"But if she's a princess..."

"Won't matter once I'm pharaoh. As king and husband, I can choose whom I wish to be what. My father didn't marry royalty...merely nobility. You are nobility in a way...as your father is responsible for our royal horses. A mere villager or peasant doesn't get such a distinction."

"Don't you have sisters though? I thought you had to marry a sister."

I shudder at the thought, but I am aware of our culture and history. Many pharaohs before my time had indeed married their own siblings. "I'm not aware of any. I grew up an only child."

"How sad."

"Sad? To get all the attention and be catered to? Hardly sad. But enough of that, what say you hmm"

"Yes, IF it clears by both our fathers." she replied quickly, but it was evident she was still stunned and unsure. It's okay...the scope of all this will hit me too...at some point. Then I remember the token of appreciation I wanted to give her. I'll use it as an 'engagement' or 'betrothal' symbol for now. I carefully remove a golden ring from my finger. "Please, accept this as a token of my love and a reminder that one day, we will be as one." I say as I offer it to her. I remember reading that inscribed somewhere. Damn lessons! She accepts it and slides it on.

"It's beautiful."

"It was given to me by my grandmother. She told me to give it to a lucky lady one day."

"I guess I'm the lucky one eh? We better be lucky because if anyone finds out before you go through the proper channels with all this, we're going to be in deeper crap than any of this stuff on the floor here."

That's right, I forgot most of what follows is up to me. Being of higher status and the man, I must make the next motions of this process. "Speaking of crap...we're now behind."

"And speaking of behind...yours is cute too."

Now I did NOT bring up that subject again...SHE did.

And so I must close this entry and get some sleep. I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. I will bring mention of all this to my mother first. Her reaction will determine my next one.


	15. death with no afterlife?

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

**A Day in the Life...death with no afterlife? (entry 15)**

Prince Atemu...age 15

Well as aforementioned, I spoke with mother about what I had done. I was expecting a lecture in either form, positive or negative. Instead, she simply wept. How am I supposed to take that? Was it a weep of joy or sorrow? This is exactly what I mean about females and ambiguity. I opted to slink slowing backwards and out of her chambers. As I closed the door, I could still hear her weeping. I sat in my chambers and just stared blankly at a crack on a wall for Ra knows how long. Is the palace shifting? I don't remember this crack. This is a new crack. Am I actually pondering a crack? Speaking of crack...Asru's behind...ohhh...did I just go to that subject yet AGAIN? My apologies journal...the ass topic is plaguing my thoughts of recent.

After a while, mother came to me. I was expecting a soft toned, meaningful discussion with her. Instead, I got a loud, sharp reprimand. It was so unlike mother. She went through the usual rants that father or Shimon typically would say..."YOU IRRESPONSIBLE, IGNORANT, RECKLESS BOY! HOW COULD YOU...(insert some act I performed here)!" Mother must listen closely to reprimands father usually doles out to me. She nearly got it word for word. As she ranted, my mind was already flanking her. I knew WHY she was ranting. All parents want better for their children...to step above and surpass them in every way possible. Apparently mother wasn't as keen to me marrying 'beneath my station' as I hoped she'd be considering her own original status. Doesn't she and father realize that the Egyptian royal bloodline is doused with too much incest and outer nationalities? Several of us have to be bold and step outside the lines to bring in fresh EGYPTIAN blood. Otherwise, our proud, dignified bloodline will end up with strange, deformed mutants or people who look more foreign than native. How dignified is that? I do not wish to marry some royal princess or whatever they are called from another nation or country. That does NOT keep the Egyptian blood pure and true. Granted, I have no qualms about having a few in my supposed 'harem' and under different circumstances, would look beyond race and nationality, but with the Egyptian bloodline already mixing with Hyksonian and Nubian blood,etc., I feel the need to bring us back to trueblood before we're completely bred out. Pharaohs above all else represent Egypt and her gods. So it makes perfect logic that his mate should be true Egyptian as well. I want to breed pure. I'm already a freak of Egyptian nature. I know of no other Egyptian who sports the 'hair of the gods' as father terms it. No need to emphasize that a little more in the next generation. For some reason, I feel uneasy about Egypt's future...that we will cease to be as we currently are. Progress and change are a natural course of events in human culture and lives, but I fear that ours is heading for destruction. I've had dreams of an Egypt that was no longer herself...that she flew flags of foreign origins and her people became much the same..a strange mix of native and foreign cultures. Now why am I even pondering all this? Oh yeah, mother is STILL ranting.

I phased back into her 'loud lecture.' I caught bits of it...something about being led by my penis. Why is that part of my anatomy ALWAYS thrown into the fray? It seems it has been such since my tenth birthday. I don't hear about women being led by their bosoms. Is there a double standard here? I'm not going to incriminate myself here. I honestly don't know how much say my 'penis'' had in the matter. I surely hadn't consulted it. If it partook in any actions or decision making, it did so without my direct approval.

Father boomed into my chambers within moments. He probably heard mother. Probably all of Egypt heard mother. Her voice carries with a relatively high but strong pitch. I wouldn't be surprised that the dead in the Valley of the Kings were rolling in their tombs at being awakened by her voice. The speed father arrived from the throne room to my chambers indicates that he knew EXACTLY where to go...namely my chambers. Must be becoming a normal thing.

Mother informs him at breakneck speed of the situation here. She should be utilized as a messenger for our armies. She could relay information faster than a godbird can dive. But now I realize my own situation. It will soon be two to one...odds against me. I'm sure nosy Shimon will join in the fray soon too. Then it will be three to one...against me. Much more challenging and better odds for me to pull off my gaming skills. Yes, even in dire situations like this, I still treat it as a game. Life is one big game...with lots of little side games thrown in along the way. Thinking in this manner keeps me focused and not worried about what kind of outcome or negativities could flow my way. Besides, my whole gaming strategy is easy and never fails...ALWAYS WIN. I'm undefeated in all games. I choose not to face my first defeat now. Am I phasing in and out of their ranting and lecturing? Sure as the Aten rises and falls I am! Don't they realize that I am so accustomed to being ranted at, reprimanded, punished, yelled at, etc. that it has become 'normal' and I now multi-task during such events? Guess not because they are still ranting.

Father did not look well at all. I do not know why he was even in the throne room anyway. He should have been resting in bed. I fear this little ordeal with me may worsen his condition. Why couldn't mother just wait and let me handle this in the smooth, calm, stepwise tactic I had devised for this news? Mother tried to calm father down. He's stubborn. I now know where I got that little trait from. They can't blame me for that trait any longer. Father's loins caused it. There, I've blamed father's penis for something! HA!

They stopped yelling and were staring at me. I guess it means I didn't respond to a question that was tossed at me. Usually when that's the case another lecture comes forth...the one about paying attention and how it is respectful to do so. Luckily Shimon bolts in. For once I'm actually happy to see the little old man. He distracted my parents onslaught from me.

Normally, he'd be dismissed as this is a 'private' family matter, but both father and mother realized that there is strength in numbers, especially if it is on their side of the argument. They quickly inform Shimon of my desire to wed Asru. As his expression changes, I realize that he too, sides with them as mother and father had anticipated. They all just fell into my court. The higher the odds are against me, the better my game is. If Akunadin, Seto, no...not Seto...I can't stand his baffooning cackle and smartass smirk, or any of the other priests enter this, my game rise up moreso and my chance of winning this battle increases. I just wish Mahaado or Mana were present to support me and see me at my best. They know I play a good game, but they never see me in a great game.

As I phased back into the three voice lecture I was now receiving, I heard the words 'eunuch' and 'penis' in the same sentence. That can't be a good thing. But it's a bluff...a very obvious one at that. I am the lone royal male son...the only heir to the throne. As I mentioned in a previous entry, threatening to lop off my royal jewels or manhood worsens the very stability of Egypt herself. It also pressures father to get busy with mother again. He doesn't have the time or health for such. Eeewww, I just pictured my parents doing 'that act.' I need to change the subject...NOW!

Then came the very predictable, "Now what do you have to say for yourself!" line. The three awaited my response. Silence is golden. Speak and it will most definitely be held against oneself. Shimon cannot say I do not learn what I study. These are key bits from my criminology studies. Though my proposal to Asru is anything but criminal. It is perfectly legal, just, and just plain meant-to-be. So, I remain silent. Father expected such. He grins. He knows I've mastered at least that much of my studies. Sometimes I think parents just look for their kids to mess up. Then it gives them a way to test the knowledge and learned skills of said kids. At the rate I'm going though, I'm going to run out of studies. I get more tests per day than I do study subjects. Wait, is that a good thing? Probably not. But, I can't help being one inquisitive, overly curious, anxious, easily bored, hormonally stirred, energetic, highly intelligent young man now can I? Might I throw in 'amusement toy for the gods' and that would sum it all up right there.

Father looks tired and worn. He ends his ranting, raving, and whatever else he was doing. Mother ceases her almost on cue. Shimon huffs. He wants more action since he was late in the game. Too bad. Father tells me that this discussion isn't finished and it will be continued once I've thought my own process through. Guess he still hasn't caught on that I am always a step, and these days two or three, ahead of him. Nevertheless, it'll give me reprieve and a chance to be alone to my musings once again. Now comes the reprimand phase.

Father has Shimon remove many items from my chambers. My senet board, bao board, and other games and objects that I utilize for fun and amusement. They are replaced with a lone dia diank. I am told I must master ka and the dark magics of the millenium items. Father will place the Millenium Puzzle into my chambers each night after departing from his duties in the throne room. I now know there is no longer time for fun, innocent games. This is an obvious step towards my own kingship. I just wish I knew what was wrong with father!

Well journal, you and I will be busy these next many moons. I have been confined to my chambers to "contemplate the implications of my actions." That's father's royal-speak for "change your mind now you dolt before I tan your behind and change it for you." For once I actually wish to avoid the latter. Asru likes my behind as it is. I don't wish it tanned or roughened any further. Did I just go back to the ass topic again? I also notice that father has ordered several more servants into my chambers and more guards outside it. I will be getting typical royal room service I guess...eating meals in my chambers, enjoying long baths and massages, sleeping whenever I desire, and other 'harsh punishments.' Father terms it a reprimand. I term it a royal vacation. Was father that much of a goody goody boy when he was a child? Otherwise, he'd realize that this is no punishment whatsoever but rather a blessing for a teenage boy. Or maybe he does know and my acceleration into kingship has firmly taken foothold and thus has 'gone easy' on me for my studies will be so much more demanding? I will know which it is as time goes by.

Speaking of Asru, I will train more of these palace rats to my bidding. I sent one with a special whistle and message for Asru. The whistle will call one of my godbirds that isn't caged. It's a mated pair that I've trained, but allow them to remain wild. They nest on one of the temple spires within the village so they will hear the whistle and respond to whomever holds that whistle. They can carry messages from her to me. I will use the rats. I told her do NOT use the village rats. Those are likey diseased and untrained. I also told her do NOT use the roaches in her stable. They're probably large enough to be message carriers, but since that night she showed them to me, I have had nightmares of those things! I honestly think I fear those vile crusty ugly speed demons. That's only for you to know journal. Ahh, the wonders of modern communication methods eh? Rats and falcons. What a step up from human runners!

I will place this entry to a close. I feel my bed calling me. I have a headache from today's rant sessions and crack staring. Now there's a good image to fall asleep with...Asru's ass.


	16. the gods are DEFINTELY crazy!

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

**A Day in the Life...the gods are definitely crazy! (entry 16)**

Prince Atemu...age 15 1/4

There's no doubt about it in my mind now...I'm a pawn of the gods. They are probably keeled over or upon their knees contorted in complete laughter. Perhaps this is their way of testing me to be sure I make a suitable mortal representation of them upon becoming pharaoh. Whether it is or not, I'm not laughing. It's not funny. It's downright unfair, cruel, humiliating, and a multitude of other descriptive words...most I will not say here as they are words mother told me never to speak (though she never said I couldn't 'think' them). Speaking of mother. I haven't had a chance to speak with her. I encountered a certain other someone before I could meet with her.

What am I getting at? Let's take an inventory. First, I'm as Seto bluntly puts it...hornier than a rutting buck in mating season. Second, speaking of said future high-priest of mine...he and I had the STRANGEST conversation I'd EVER had in my life! Third, said conversation made the first issue even worse. Thus the fourth, the second issue has now worsened as I seek to 'get even' for that little chat we had. Perhaps it was all my fault however. I was the one to bring up Asru's ass to him. I TOLD you I couldn't get off that topic! And now it's really gotten me into some hot water and it was all my doing...I think. Seto's a manipulative bastard to say the least. But, it might prove to be a useful trait in the future. Unfortunately for me though...I need OUT! I need Asru BAD! I don't know how, I don't know why, I just MUST HAVE both. And I ALWAYS get what I want.

And since I cannot ponder how to get either, I'm stuck here writing away my frustrations in this journal. Earlier I did try to remove my servants, but ahh, I guess that was the MOST predicatable move I've ever made. Shimon and father laughed at me. They knew EXACTLY what I wanted to do...and it wasn't to escape either. Can't I have just a little privacy to relieve a little...well...stress! So as it turned out...father overruled my requestthe servants stayed, and my stresses went unrelieved. Perhaps I should make a show of it in the throne room...nothing like a few sexual sounds behind father's throne right? That would fix him and teach him to joke about my 'bodily needs.' I'd even have an excuse. I was practicing my ritual performance of our peoples'/nations' creation. But I think myself a bit more dignified than that...at least at this moment. I'd be too embarrassed to do that. If I'm locked up in this room for too many more days, that could all change however. Seto is quite correct in saying I'm in serious need of a lay. I'm a fifteen year old virgin male. I know many males younger than me who are already married and some even fathers now. So, why, as royal prince and rather handsome if I dare say so myself, am I NOT getting any action? If I were female, I could see remaining a virgin. But this is NOT NORMAL for a male in our culture! I probably could utilize the countless concubines within the royal harems here (which seem to be gathering dust since father doesn't use them either), but they are NOT Asru. The only time there's fire in my loins is whenever I think of or am around Asru. Yes, this must be another ploy of the godsfull access to relief, but if it's not Asru than I either perform alone or go without. Not funny.

Now off that subject before my loins overrule my brain and I end up giving my servants a performance all their own.

Here's a bit of that strange conversation Seto and I had. I mentioned my proposal to Asru to him. He actually seemed receptive to my side of the story and supported me. Could be because I remember him once talking about a strange foreign girl he met as a boy and saved...at the cost of his village and mother. Perhaps he loves this foreign girl whom he describes as pale as a ghost yet more beautiful than any white lotus. He still speaks of one day meeting her once again. He says he feels he's destined to. Perhaps he is. Destiny's a strong driving force in our lives afterall.

"You love her right?"

I nod.

"Then prove it to all."

"How?"

"Consummate your relationship with her. You're horny right?"

I sputtered, not quite sure how to respond. He shocked me with that! I'm not used to speaking of the subject of sex aside from this journal. While the subject seems to plague my mind more and more of recent, outwardly, it's not a subject I express. It's all still too new to me I suppose.

"Simply sleep with her. It solves two problems in one act. Your stress is relieved and your love is shown."

"You can sleep with someone without loving them Seto. It's a reason why there's harems and concubines throughout this palace."

"There's also a difference between having sex and making love. You know that right?"

"The act is the same! Tell me what's different?" I replied back angrily...perhaps more harshly than I wanted to, but as I said...I'm a bit uptight and wound up right now. Everything reminds me of my need. Obelisks with their straight, stiff shafts, pillars erect with rounded ends, servants with perky bosoms, even lotus blossoms...need I go on?

Seto smirks. "They did not train you yet in manners of love and sexual needs? Akunadin taught me of these matters early in my training here."

"Apparently father and Shimon have been too busy reprimanding me and teaching me other subjects to be bothered with such a 'trivial' topic."

"Hardly trivial my prince. At your age, it's almost unbearably obvious isn't it?"

He spoke as if he'd experienced it. Since he was several years older than I, he probably had. So, I needed to find out how he got past it with his dignity and pride still intact. "In my mind, blatantly obvious."

"To want what you don't have. To need what you seek. To desire both."

Seto speaks in riddles worse than Asru and I! I don't need poetry, I need to get laid...preferrably with Asru, but I'll settle for alone if I must. "And your point is" There I go with 'point' again. My mind and my loins are making this really difficult for me. Sexual frustration was not a matter I ever thought I'd have to encounter...and so soon in my life too.

"My 'point' is, that love is guiding you, not your prong. That's means you can indeed make the discernation between making love and having sex."

"At this point Seto I don't really care." I replied. I was losing my patience. Usually Seto is the impatient one. Guess we traded places today. And why did we have to keep using the word, 'point?'

Seto smirked once again. Was I amusing him? I certainly wasn't amused myself. "Look my prince, if you love her, you'll find a way to accommodate both your needs and your desires. Use that gaming mind of yours. I know you have the talents to handle this dilemma. If you require beyond that, I am here." Seto replied as we both heard my chamber's door open. Father walked in. Seto immediately kneeled with a bow. Our conversation on this particular subject could go no further this day. But even though I'd never admit it to Seto. He gave me a lot to chew on mentally.

"And what have we here? Future high priest and pharaoh...and neither is roughed up nor is anything broken. So what were you too plotting then?"

If there's one thing about father...it's that he doesn't miss a beat in interactions between peoples. He knows Seto and I are both friend and utmost rival. My gaming mind must have developed from him. In matters of protocol, since Seto was not openly acknowledged by name, he could not respond to father. So, it was entirely up to me to save both of us from a potentially humiliating conversation. Now if only my prong would stay out of the thought process...

"Father. We were merely discussing ka and duelling." I lied, but it was a subject Seto and I usually spoke of IF and when we ever had conversations within visible range of others. I know my servants were too far away in my chambers to hear our true conversation so my word, however false, should stand.

"Nice try son. But you are a terrible liar. Your prong says otherwise."

Say what? Instinctively and with a speed faster than any cheetah or diving falcon, my hands slid over my frontside. Damn thing was indeed giving my skirt an unecessary 'point.' I KNEW that word was trouble! As I covered myself, I also glanced at Seto, who had looked up slightly from his gaze upon the floor. He was risking a breach in etiquette to eye my predicament. But I won't turn him in on that. I may need him on my side afterall. Fine then, I'll give in...but only a little. With a slight blush and as innocently as possible, I responded to father. "Okay, you have me there. We were talking about girls." And we were...but I'll not get specific with father...not yet.

One of father's eyebrows lifted in an amused expression. Guess I got that expression from him as well. "It's okay son. You're at an age where that is an unavoidable fact of nature."

Father has some nerve trying to console me. If he'd let me rid myself of the stresses earlier, this would have NEVER happened. "No thanks to you." I shot back. I was embarrassed and upset since I know father helped put me in this predicament to begin with. It is times like this when I wish I were female. They don't have to deal with body parts embarrassing them like this. But then again, I doubt I could endure that monthly 'red moon' as they call it.

Before father responded, he dismissed Seto. Before he departed and without father looking, Seto gave a small thumbs-up signal to me. It basically meant, 'good luck.' Yeah, I have the luck of the gods...the bad part. Their bellies must be hurting by now from all the laughter I'm giving them.

Once the door shut again, father turned his attentions back to me. "Your mother senses the same thing I do from you son. We both see it whenever you and that girl are in the same room together. You're in love with her aren't you?" he asked in a soft,gentle voice.

So, father was onto my situation. Why would I think he wouldn't be though. I bet mother noticed it first and brought it to his attention. Females are always quicker to such things. Well, at least father was trying to be civil about it. I suppose I could see where this goes. If I'm lucky (which I'm apparently not at this time thanks to the gods that be), he'll be supportive and Asru and I will see each other soon.

I nod. Father takes a seat upon my bed and urges me to sit beside me. Thankfully that 'point' has subsided. I still don't have total control over that yet. Perhaps it needs to be broken as a horse does before it obeys completely? I don't know and I haven't the slightest idea how that would even occur. They don't exactly make bridles, reigns, and ropes for the male member. But enough of that. I must focus on this discussion with father as it is of the utmost importance to me.

"So how far have you and that girl gone my son?"

"That girl, as you say father, has a name. It is disrespectful to her if you ignore that." Yes, I am bold when father and I are alone. He's not pharaoh at these moments but rather father. Therefore, protocol no longer applies.

"Ahh yes. You defend her well. I know she does...Asru...correct? I am not as oblivious to matters of my family as you may think Atemu."

I hate it when he uses my real name! I'm used to hearing 'prince' and 'son', but my real name is rarely spoken, even by my direct family. It's awkward to say the least. "No doubt Shimon keeps you updated." I want to talk to father civilly, but for some reason the bile in my body keeps surging forth. I don't like to be a pawn in nobody's game unless it is my own.

"What is this bite of crocodile within you son? Are you mad at me? I have not wronged you."

"I'm tired of all this status crap. If I wasn't the royal prince and she wasn't a 'mere commoner' none of this would be an issue at all!"

"Oh but it would be. You would have to prove yourself in wealth and ability. You'd have to pay a sizeable dowry to her father for her hand. I doubt you'd afford such if you weren't a prince. Asru's father has no sons. So, every member of his family has greater impact. His line may have to continue through a grandson. So, the price would be high for you to take her away from her own line and place her into your own. As a prince, your mere status gives his bloodline prestige, thus, the loss is not as costly. So, what would you say to that son?"

I thought about it and I really do hate it when father has a point. Ouch, I just said that 'word' again. I need to avoid that word like a plague of locusts! "Perhaps father, but this political stancing by you, the court, and her own family is going to drive us to other means of being together." There, I warned him in my own deceitful way.

"What will you do? Runaway with her? Cause her to be with child? Oh son, you must remember, your mother wasn't much higher in status than your dear Asru. I've been down that road already. Perhaps that is why I'm speaking with you now. I don't want to see the same struggles I had repeat with you."

Father's chuckling about all this? Regardless, it is nice to see him smile and hear his laugh. It's been so long since I've seen him like that. I can't help but laugh a little myself. Father and I are locked in a duel of words and we are both thoroughly enjoying it. "See, it is your fault afterall. You pre-destined me through your own actions." I said matter-of-factly.

Father laughed and ruffled my spikey hair. "I think the gods have plans for you, not I." he replied as he grabbed one of my blonde locks that streak the side of my face. "You've been marked by Ra himself. Your unique hair is touched by rays of the Aten and spiked like the fluff of a godbird of Horus. Your speed and agility, a gift from Bas like the mighty cheetahs that sprint across the grasslands effortlessly. Your..."

"Enough father. I don't want to know more. You make me sound like Osiris...bits and pieces. I'm no god. I'm mortal like every other human that graces these lands."

"You will become the halfway point between god and human son. It is the position of pharaoh...your destined path after me."

There's that word again. No, not destiny, but 'point.' Though that d-word is starting to erode in my mind too. Why can't I just be me? I know there's more to me than some pre-destined path of actions and deeds. I bet I could alter such if I so desired. Then it would no longer be a 'destined' course. The mighty Nile alters its course from season to season and grows new tributaries and alters its own pathways with each inundation. If the Nile herself isn't fully predictable than how is it a human with his/her own thought processes is? "Perhaps father, but regardless, Asru and I feel a strong affinity or bond with one another...like we're _destined_ to be together as well." There, I used father's own choice of words against him. HAH!

Father strokes his beard and chin in thought. This usually means he's preparing for a final victory blow. I've seen him use it in court many times, just before a sentencing or decision. Yes, he's that predictable. "I feel nostalgic son. I recall a similar debate with my own father when I was your age and fell in love with your mother."

Great, even history is on father's side. But, it can tilt in my favor. Father obviously WON his debate with his own father as he is indeed married to mother...his true love. So, it shall be with me. Apparently he is testing my devotion and maturity on this matter. I just took not one, but two steps ahead of him. I remained quiet and allowed him to proceed.

"I will speak with Asru's father though I will bring no inclination of my perspective on the matter. I wish to see how he perceives it. If it proves favorable for his family, you may get your wish to proceed with your love of his daughter and I will not interfere, but allow the gods and destiny to determine if it shall be or not. If however, her father declines the idea of the radical change his family line would take, then I will step in and you will have little choice in the matter. You will forget her and marry based off the good of the kingdom rather than your own heart. Do you understand? Are you willing to accept such terms? This son, is the same terms my own father gave to me. Is it a worthy risk in your heart?"

"I have little choice do I? I firmly believe Asru and I are meant to be. Therefore, the risk is non-negotiable. I have to accept it. I've never lost in anything father and I have no intention of this being my first."

"Even if you win son, there will still be loss. I already know of a young lady within this palace who is rather displeased in your selection of female acquaintences. I'd not want her as an enemy."

I thought about it...who...ah yes...MANA. But, she's always been like a sister to me...nothing more. Is it possible she saw me as something other than a brother? "Yet another risk I must take father."

"Then jump off the cliff and may the wings of Horus guide you into your flight of fancy. For if the gods disapprove, you will plummet to the ground below and become food for Seth's minions. I will pray that your heart is true and Asru's wings spread forth in support for I do not wish my one and only son to become fodder for the underworld."

"You said it yourself father. I'm a gift of the gods. I guess it is now time for me to show you and this entire kingdom that I am worthy of becoming the next pharaoh by staking my own heart in this test of love."

"This we shall see then. Well son, I must depart. I am likely already late for some task. I'm sure Shimon is not very pleased right now as he stalls whomever it is I am late in speaking with." father joked as he stood and prepared to depart. For some reason he looked back at me and gave me a good once-over then gracefully slid out of my room. I just hope that was not a last glance before said son jumps off the cliff of love and ends up at the mercy of whatever force will prey upon me be it good or bad.

Now...if only the gods will stop laughing at me long enough to support me and point my heart in the direction of Asru's. I just said point again didn't I? I will cease this entry now and do something about that. Come to think of it, scanning through previous pages of this journal, I have come to a single conclusion. I must agree with Seto (but don't ever tell him that!). I'm hornier than a rutting buck. Many of my entries have some portion devoted to dealings with the sexual anatomy or another body part that stirs such. Why is it these 'growing years' are like this? Please Ra, make these years swift as I have more important things to think about than the fires within my loins!

Until next time journal, stay safe and secret.


	17. I'm BORED

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

Author's note: Thanks Red Sennacy...you inspired me to get this chappie going. :)

**A Day in the Life...I'm BORED! (entry 17)**

Prince Atemu...age 15 1/4

I've come to realize I neglected to ask a very important question to father. WHEN was he going to speak to Asru's father? It has been two rising and falls of the Aten and I've yet to hear anything on the matter. Meanwhile, I am being the best behaved prince I can be. Perhaps I am sucking it up a little to stay on father's good side or perhaps the gods' or even all? Regardless, being a 'good boy' is BORING! There is nothing amusing, entertaining, fun, challenging, or stimulating about being such. I'm beginning to stir-crazy as one of the older female servants muttered when she saw me pacing back and forth in my chambers like some caged animal. She's half right actually. I feel animalistic desires and I am caged within the palace walls. I'm TRYING TO BE GOOD HERE! I'm called strange things because of it? Somebody please explain that to me. I'm not deemed crazy when I do things I shouldn't, yet when I do things I should I am? I'm confused. Are you journal?

And since I am BORED, I have nothing but meaningless rambles to idle my time away. I am even thinking of a name for you journal. "Sacred Scriptures of Atemu's life?" Nah, too religious sounding. "Aty's guide to avoiding boredom?" Ick, that's boring in itself. "A Prince's Sultry Thoughts?" Maybe a little too racy though I bet that would perk some interest among other things. Great, here I am arousing myself? Maybe I AM crazy...more like nutty...wait, that's sexually connotative too isn't it? I give up. EVERYTHING in LIFE can be sexually related in some way, shape, or form!

Now, back to a name for you journal before I have to find another private, quiet place to quench another fire in that part of my body again. "Bad book of love. STAY OUT!" There, that works doesn't it? No. If it were me who discovered a book with a title like that, I'd do exactly opposite of what it says. Besides, a 'bad' book of 'love' sounds enticingly adventerous. Well journal, I guess I must delay naming you until my mind thinks more properly and not the one between my legs as mother keeps referring it as.

Let's see, what happened today. NOTHING! Guess that's why I'm BORED! It was the usual routine of studies. Oh wait, I did run into Mana since she, Mahaado, and I do have some magic lessons together. Luckily, it was my first lesson of the day and I was too relaxed in my stupor from my solitary romp and warm bath after to deal with the hinted venom within her expressions towards me. I was calm, cool, and relaxed. Wish I could stay that way all the time. Mahaado kept giving me strange looks though and he whispered to me asking me what was up. Nothing was UP anymore since I took care of that little need. Instead, I shrugged my shoulders at him and feigned ignorance. He raised an eyebrow in curiousity as I sometimes do. Even he thinks I'm plotting something when I'm trying to be a model student and being? Am I really getting into trouble that often that when I'm not, it's abnormal? I guess they think I'm being nice and perfect because I want something. Well, THEY'RE RIGHT! If I have a reason to be the way I am, be it good or bad, then I get something don't I? Usually though, it's a reprimand if I'm bad and stupified looks if I'm good.

After lessons, I spent some time beside father in the throne room. There's NEVER any fun or excitement in there! How can father stay awake like he does? If I wasn't standing I would've been asleep faster than Shimon can yell "NO!" Speaking of that word, I bet I know that particular word in so many different languages that I could baffle even myself. Wait, there was ONE bit of amusement in the throne room today. Shimon bent over to pick up the flail that father accidently dropped. As the old man bend over, he let out a loud, long fart! It was a perfect sound effect for the act of bending over. Of course all of us had to remain perfectly stoic. Seto's smirk was wavering at the corners like he was fighting his own urge to laugh. I heard father sigh and hold his breath. Obviously, he was downwind of the odor. I snuffled. I wanted to burst out laughing, but alas, I know there's a proper mode of behavior in the throne room and I did NOT want to be on father's bad side after all this effort I'm putting forth to be good. But dear Ra, it was hard not to laugh! I was just lucky the snuffle didn't result in a flying snot. Actually, that would've been funny too since Seto was in my line of fire below. Seto asked pharaoh's permission to step out of the throne room to relieve himself. Okay Seto, not fair! As he rounded the corner out of view, I heard the release his pent up laughter. I whispered in father's ear I needed to pee too, but he said no. Perhaps I should mark his throne as my territory like the resident dogs do to walls. Yes, I wanted to leave the throne room to laugh like Seto did, but I also really had to pee.

Reason for having to pee. I guess that was a story too. Mahaado and I had a drinking contest. Not of fine egyptian beer or wine, but of just plain water. Mahaado's too much of a goody goody to do anything more, especially since he is just about in service as a priest now. He will be the holder of the Millenium Ring. It'll be made official in a couple of days. Technically, he's been such for almost a year now, but since his training wasn't officially complete yet, he couldn't become part of the Millenium Item priests until it was. If I get all perfect scores on all my magic spells and tests like he does, could I become pharaoh then? I know I won't get any sort of promotion like that until father can no longer be king. So, why bother with perfect scores. It's more fun to mess with them and see what else can happen. In fact, I've invented two new spells thanks to my antics. Mana's probably invented a whole bookload. But even I will admit, Mahaado is the best magician in all of Egypt. Not even I can match him magically...though I'd never admit that openly to anyone. Actually I could probably admit that to him and he'd say: "No my prince, you are the finest in the land." Suck up.

What else happened today? I ate...what did I eat you ask? I atefood! Did you honestly think I'd bore you journal, with the menu once again. That's not juicy enough. Well, the leg of lamb was, but that's not the point. Yikes, I said that p-word again. Must stop. New subject.

Throne room business. BORING. Two pick-pocket kids were brought forth. They couldn't be older than ten. Father just wanted to scare them a little and hope to set them straight that way so that they don't become full blown thieves as adults and end up with a criminal record and perhaps no hands left as that is the punishment for thievery. I'd hate to see how you pee with no hands. A female might find it easier than a male. Only way I see a male peeing with no hands is squatting like how the females do. That's just so unmanly! Nothing against females mind you. But if you have a prong, then use it as it should be.

Other throne room business. Akunadin tripped on his own tunic. Was today 'curse the priests' day by the gods? That was funny too. It was a few hours before the Shimon fart so perhaps Seto and I were primed for an outburst. Akunadin didn't fall, but his off-balance motion sent him careening into Mahaado. Mahaado was most displeased, but prevented the always grumpy priest from falling. I woudn't want Akunadin rubbing up against me either. But that was Mahaado's good deed for the day. Oh wait, he does at least one a day. Suck up!

That brings me to today's thought of the day. Don't wear those longer tunics! Wear the short knee-length skirts like I do. More motion to the legs and the ladies love looking at legs and wondering what's farther up. Did I just say that? Wait, I wouldn't want to see Akunadin in one of those. Prune legs are NOT attractive to ANY female. Maybe another prune, or a raisen, or a shrivelled grape, but since they're fruits they wouldn't know much now would they? I wonder why Seto or Mahaado don't wear shorter skirts. They wear longer tunics too. Maybe it's a requirement for priests? Maybe I'll ask father that someday. But what do I care about men's legs! I'm just glad we live in a desert environment where it's scorching hot and the females go around topless or totally nude. Nice site to behold. Isis don't though, but again, that must be a priest thing. Wait, Mana don't either. Wonder why Mana doesn't? She's got nice ones. Why hide them? Am I speaking of Mana's bosom? I must give myself a lashing for that. I should be talking about Asru's bosom. Then again, it is proper and expected for a royal to have several wives. Asru would be my primary. Ewww, no! I just got goosebumps. I couldn't make Mana a wife. She's too much like a sister...but pharaohs do often bed their sisters...okay, I need to change the subject. My prong is getting involved in this conversation and it's just plain rude.

Well, that about does it for today's entry. As I said, not much happened and I'm nitpicking for something to write about other than whining or pining away with my Asru-complex. Yes, I fully admit, I have an Asru-complex. Summon the doctors! I'm addicted to her! She drives me crazy, insane, utterly loopy, and totally unprince-like! Then again, the only treatment for this problem is to give me my fill of Asru. I'd be fine if Asru was within my sight from the time the Aten rises to the time the Aten sets to the time the Aten rises to the timeyou get the idea of time here.

Until next time...Journal of a Thousand Secrets. Hey that's it, Millenium Journal! Nah, too corny. At least it's not horny. Hey, I made another rhyme! 


	18. Not Enough Time!

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's note: Sorry for the lengthy delays in getting new chappies out on my fics...real life tends to leave little time to spare to do things like write sometimes.

**A Day in the Life...Not Enough Time! (entry 18)**

Prince Atemu...age 15 1/2

I notice my last entry was that I was bored. Now I write in thoughts of that being a wish I have now.

I suppose I have neglected you a bit journal. My apologies. Well, I shouldn't be apologizing as it wasn't my fault I haven't been here in weeks or was that months? Father's health condition is definitely worsening. He has his good and bad days but the bad days are beginning to dominate. As heir and royal prince, I was sent from Thebes to lower Egypt to Memphis and Giza. Seto and Mahaado accompanied me. We went via royal barge down the Nile then chariot caravan from there. Two of father's elite squadrons were our escort. Actually they're not father's. He hates war and military matters. They're the "kingdom's" as father puts it. This was official business. Since father is too ill to perform tasks beyond the palace walls, I am now his replacement. I have the seal and power of pharaoh himself when I am outside of Thebes. I am unsure exactly what was contained within the scrolls I delivered, but if they had to personally be delivered by the crowned prince of Egypt, then they had to be very important. Otherwise, we could've just sent a royal messenger. There were scrolls for the main military encampment there as well as the high priests who keep the once capital there running smoothly in father's name.

That aside, I am back in the palace in Thebes. For once I can say I'm actually glad to be back here. Sure the pyramids are a sight to behold and the fertile delta of the lower Nile is like nothing seen up here. But, there's something to be said about being 'home.' Besides, I'll be picking sand out of all the places it has managed to creep upon my body for the next two seasons! I have renewed sympathy for the soldiers who have to live amongst the sands day in and day out. They will probably never get all the sand picked off their bodies in a lifetime.

On a lighter note, I cannot write in this thing without thoughts of Asru now can I? Every rise and fall of the Aten had me thinking about her while I was away. Wait, allow me to backup. I probably missed some vital happenings before all this serious, 'professional' stuff.

Father spoke with Asru's father within I'd say a week after speaking with me about it. Luckily for me, Asru's father is a religious man. He believes in destiny as much if not moreso than father. So, like father, he has decided to allow fate and destiny to enact upon our lives. If it's meant to be it will. If not, it won't. Simple. Well, not quite. Both of them imposed strict rules upon us. Asru moved into the palace as expected, but I am forbidden from the wing of the palace from which she resides. It so happens that the wing she's in is also the wing of father's harem. It is very well protected. Only females and eunuchs are permitted beyond its guarded entranceway. Worse yet, Asru is not permitted in the royal wing. Is it me or has our fathers caused a sort of celibacy between us? How is destiny to play out if we can't see each other? All this smells of a game. But, I am a master of games and UNDEFEATED. These restrictions are a minor hurdle if thought in gaming perspective. Sending me off to the other end of the kingdom, well that was more of a major hurdle.

A newer hurdle is now is my increased tasks and responsibilities. Father doesn't see court everyday like he usually does. In his absence, I and Grand Vizier, Shimon as well as the Chosen High Priests preside. When I must preside over court, father makes me wear the Millenium Puzzle as a show of authority. What? Being the royal prince and heir isn't enough? But as I learned in my first session, it is difficult for those much older than I to take a mere 'kid' seriously no matter what his rank is. Hey wait, when I am 'in power', that means I can ratify rules. Perhaps I should ratify the two Asru and I face? We can hardly see each other within the palace. It is actually worse now then when I used to sneak out of the palace to see her! She is being taught the ways of her soon-to-be new status of royal princess so the ladies have her busy. I am basically the "subsitute pharaoh" so I'm busy as well.

Oh and if you're wondering...yes, father officially betrothed Asru and I. It's now public knowledge. So is my virginity thanks to Seto's crocadilian mouth. He's just lucky father was presiding during that remark. I would've made him swim nude with the crocs and hippos in the Nile for three hours for that remark if I were on duty. He could've become a eunuch then he'd become high priest of the ladies' wing. That would have shut him up. He's easy to control however. I've come to find that he's all bark and no bite. He tries to bite, but all one has to do is insult his manhood and he shuts right up and simply stares with a seething expression. I'm not sure why that is. Perhaps one day when I become Pharaoh I will have to find out if that is a physical or mental issue with him. He makes my private parts a public matter. Perhaps his should be as well. Turnabout is fair play afterall, but I will be smart enough to wait until my rank is sufficient. As prince and he a high priest, soon to be my right hand commander, his rank is nearly equal to mine right now. I must be king to outrank him. And before you say it back to my journal, I am aware that I dislike rank, especially pulling rank. But alas, Seto is an even and very worthy match for myself. He's got at least three more years of age than I do and seemingly equal that in our physical height difference. I must even the odds at little more...rank will do that for me. In due respect to him, I prefer even odds against Seto rather than either of us having better odds than the other. It makes for a more insteresting and challenging match afterall.

And yes, I am suddenly speaking about rank and status again. As much as I dislike and actually despise it, it's a fact of life for now. It holds our society and culture together. Until I can loosen and break down some of that, I must adhere to it. I can't do anything about it until I'm pharaoh. And right now I have to show I'm worthy of my present rank and future one. I must win the respect of all and most of all, the military and presiding court. Unfortunately for me, that includes Seto too. But I've already proven myself to those whom are the same generation and below mine. My largest issue will be the stubborn, conservative, traditionally bound older generations of my father's and the few that are older than even him. They dislike a mere 'boy' sitting upon the throne controlling their lives. I'm actually growing tired of being called, 'boy.' And, thanks again to Seto, I'm a 'boy' until I prove myself as a 'man.' That means sex in simplest terms. I suppose that is a form of 'peer pressure'...a term I hear many an adolescent speak about inside and outside the palace walls.

I guess Asru is on the same front as I. The ladies tell her she's no woman until she beds a man. The solution is simple for both of us. Too bad we barely see one another. I told her there is a thing termed a 'quickie' that I heard of among the soliders. She giggled and said if that's the standard I can perform then I must have more practice by myself. Was that an insult? I'm trying to find a way around both our predicaments and our schedules and she's wanting something beyond that regardless of situations at hand? What is it with females? And Asru's definitely learning her role nicely (bad for me). She's taking her firey personality and adding a royal attitude to it. She'll be one dangerous princess and perhaps queen. I certainly wouldn't want to cross her path. Oh wait, I have little choice in that matter do I? What have I gotten myself into? Is that the folly of all males? We are enticed then succumb to the very thing we require for survival of our bloodline? Humbled by sexuality and the power of females? Hmm, there's something to contemplate. Is there or has there ever been a male who has won that game of life? Perhaps I need to be the first? But I fear if I do so, I will also be the last. It might be a useless attempt and I have little need to feed my ego. And from what I've experienced with mother and so forth, it's not all that bad to succumb to females. They do many things better than males anyway. Males just worry too much about their egos and that thing that sways between our legs. Which side am I on? Neither. An ancient, wise king once said, "A true king will be the one who walks the in-between." I'll take that to mean several aspects of life.

Regardless, at least I can get fleeting glimpses of my Asru at meals, festivities, and other social gatherings. We have a bit of game of it now in attempt to see or spend time with each other. And for me, it is very difficult to disguise myself as a eunuch...not-to-mention, it downright HURTS to bind that area of my body (and makes me walk funny, but I try to hide that fact). And for her, I hardly think she enjoys playing a whiny, flea-infested, dung-smelling peasant girl now that she has a position well above such. But alas, each of our disguises gets us into areas previously forbidden. Oh Ra! The things we do when we're in love eh? Did I just admit that? Nah, not on the record...though I suppose it's rightfully true. I just don't wish to admit that in the presence of Seto. He'd take that as a weakness and naturally, exploit it.

Speaking of which. Mana won't speak to me at all. I met her with Mahaado in the hall prior to court one day and all she did was pull a "Seto" on me by 'hmphing', sticking her nose in the air, and cockily storming out of my view. Mahaado and I were left shrugging in confused states at her behavior. Naturally Mahaado asked me what I did to her this time. I didn't to anything to her! I don't usually do anything mean to her anyway. I'm usually very kind to her...usually, aside from a little brotherly teasing and taunting. She's testing my good-nature towards her now. I'm not sure how to deal with her. That's a personal issue I'll have to add to my growing multitude of tasks that are quickly filling up my days and spilling into my nights. Did father do this everyday? Is he nuts! Maybe this is what drove him to be ill? I know one thing, when I'm pharaoh, these business hours are going to change! Father may be a workaholic, but I know better. Even our servants don't work these kind of hours. There is no reason for the pharaoh to. He's the divine ruler of this kingdom who can alter rules as he sees fit. Well, this will likely be my first one...or rather second one. The first one will be to grant myself easier access to Asru.

I'm speaking as if father has already left this world. I fear it won't be long though. The doctors have no idea what is causing his failing health, but he is falling fast. Mahaado is acting a bit strange too. I wonder if he knows something?

I guess only time will tell. For now, I've got to leave it at that journal. These next days, weeks, or even months will leave little time for me to enjoy much of anything...even writing here. I will try to write when I can however...if I haven't passed out in exhaustion first. I think I even plucked a grey hair out of my own hair today. I sure hope it was just an overly blonde strand and not a grey one. I don't want those things when I haven't even seen my sixteenth year yet! This job will do it to you though. I'm fast learning that.

Oh, and on a final, lighter note...I gave Seto his just dues...I 'accidently' tripped him up and he stumbled into a pile of still steaming dung from our military horses. New motto: "Act like shit, smell like shit."


	19. Afterlife's Knock

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's note: Sorry for the lengthy delays in getting new chappies out on my fics...real life tends to leave little time to spare to do things like write sometimes.

**A Day in the Life...Afterlife's Knock (entry 19)**

Prince Atemu...age 15 3/4

The progression of time haunts both father and I. Gone are the days of my carefree childhood. I know that now. I have been spending nearly all of my waking hours between the throne room and father's chambers. This crash course in kingship is a serious indicator that father isn't going to get better, at least not on this mortal plane. To hear a talk of sex from a dying man is disturbing to say the least, but I now know that father is merely trying to squeeze in all the talks, chats, lessons, and other meaningful aspects of life he wished to bestow to me over my young years. He is continuously apologizing to me though I know not why. For me having to take the throne before I'm fully mature? For the troubles that have eerily followed the Millenium Items? For leaving me with a mix of priests that squabble among themselves? I try to reassure father that all will be well...from the kingdom to myself. But deep down in my own heart, I feel as though I'm lying. Premonition perhaps? I'm not sure. My magical abilities are increasing tenfold by the season. Do I have foresight? I know it's nowhere near the ability of Isis' Millenium Tauk, but that's beside the point. I've approached her and asked of visions of days that lie immediately ahead. She cannot see them. Father was a Millenium Item holder and I have now inheirted that same Item. So neither of our futures can be read by the Tauk, nor can the kingdom in a direct manner. "A shadow has been cast." is what she constantly voices. I will not inform father of it. His passage to the afterlife should be as worryfree and peaceful as possible. The trials to enter the afterlife will be harsh enough for him. He must prepare.

There are very few happy moments in my life right now. I can flip back through the parchments of my earlier entries and see how lively, free, and happy I was. The closer to this present entry I get, the darker and more serious my entries have become though a beacon of light continuously shines through it all...Asru.

She's aware of all. Mother has been preparing her for queenship. I am guessing the plan is to marry us before father enters the afterlife...so he can see that I will enter kingship with a stable kingdom and eyes upon the future of the realm. The thought of marriage excites and frightens me at the same time. I can finally be with Asru as much as I like, yet I fear the newfound responsibilities of being a husband and probably soon after, a father. Those two words...husband and father just don't sit well in my adolescent mind. 'Growing up too fast.' Shimon mutters. Do I have a choice in the matter? I think not. I hardly think the people of this kingdom will respect or follow an immature leader. I have got to prove to all, including myself, that I am fully capable of the kingship that I must inherit. If I don't show confidence and maturity immediately, riots and unrest could break out. Our enemies seething at our borders will invade a weak kingdom. They may fear the Millenium Items, but even they know that if the weakest link of a realm is its king, no powers or magic will save it. I didn't need Akunadin to remind me of that. I'm already aware of that.

Thank Ra, Seto has backed off in these times of uncertainty. He actually seems cooperative and understanding. I know he lost his father when he was younger. Perhaps, in his own peculiar way, he's consoling me for I am about to experience the same loss. Of all of us, I think Mahaado is taking it all the worst. He's a wreck! He spends more time alone in his chambers meditating or doing whatever great magicians do when they need to be alone. He is my best friend and we always had confided in each other, but I feel a distance in his heart...that he's keeping something from me...something vital and important. Wish he'd open up, but I refuse to order him to do so. That would be the reign of a dictator, not a just king. Perhaps he'll come to me with it on his own when he feels the time is right. I hope that my becoming pharaoh does not alter our friendship though I fear it might. Mahaado is a stickler for the rules of status and etiquette. Sometimes I wish a little of Seto would rub off on him and pehaps a little of Mahaado would rub off on Seto. Hey, that's it! I just need to get those two to enjoy a little romp together! What am I saying? Okay, the heat has fried my mind...or maybe the stress and tension that hangs over this palace like morning mist to the Nile.

Ah, Asru...are you as tormented as I? Do you think of our impending marriage? Of the consummation of such? I think I fear the night of our marriage more than the rite itself or even my becoming pharaoh. What an irony that is! I've been longing for that moment, even trying to attain it prior to marriage, and now, I fear it? Perhaps I don't fear the moment itself but more the expectations of myself. I set high goals for myself in every aspect of life. I can be nothing but the best. But in an act I've never experienced before nor have been taught 'hands on', I fear I will let myself...and you...down. Mother says my body will know what to do just as yours will. I've always been taught to listen to instinct, but not always act upon it. How will I know? Oh how I wish I could push back the sands of time! Life was much simpler and less confusing when one is allowed to just be a kid. This adult stuff...well, no wonder adults are so stuffy and boring! Somehow I have got to find a way to make adulthood fun. Simplifying life would be a good start.

Asru and I have fleeting moments still. An eye glance in the throne room, a wink in a corridor, a tap at the dining table, but that's about it. We both understand though...these are desperate times with a lot of preparedness going on and so little time for anything else. She's likely as busy as I. Poor thing. It's my fault too. But she seems to be enjoying it so I guess I shouldn't pity her or myself. Wish I could enjoy it.

Mana is being her usual jovial self. I wish I could return to the time I was as well...without a care in the world of what's going on around me. I don't hold her joy against her in this time when everyone else is feeling sadness and despair. To see her happy gives me hope that once all this is past, we all can return to it once again. So, she will be that beaming beacon through these dark hours. I still think she's mad at me though. Must remember to give her a pretty pony once I'm pharaoh and apologize for whatever it is she's mad at me for, eventhough I'm clueless as to what I'm apologizing for. She's not the brightest and the voices of the stable boys are that she's 'fantasy meat'...I KNOW what that means and how I wish I could rinse their minds out with cleansing oils, but alas, boys will be boys. I've read Mana's heart. Her loftiness is merely part of her innocence. When she loses that, her intelligence and magical skills will shine through. I fear that I will be unable to protect her innocence. And I sense great loss will steal it away from her. More premonitions? Oh Ra, can't you just let things happen as they will! Why do I have to have these sinking feelings that all will not be well when I rule?

Okay journal, I'm bringing myself down with all this darkness. Something lighter has to be added here. I'm depressing myself and that can't be good. Shimon tripped over himself AGAIN. It is moments like those where the throne room can actually be a pleasant place. What is it with that old man? Are his garments too long? They can be adjusted. His shoes too large? Or are his aging bones just falling apart? Regardless, he is often good comic relief whether he tries or not.

Shaadi and Karim collided into each other while running in a corridor. Guess that is why mother told me to NEVER run in the corridors! I still do, but at least my eyes are ahead of my feet. Is it just me or are my soon-to-be priests bumbling idiots? I guess it is my duty to shape them into a fine-tuned team. Swell, more responsibility and tasks! Nothing is ever easy is it?

This entry was interrupted by some devastating news...Shimon has informed me that father is on his last breaths. I must prepare. I guess this entry is a brief one. I have a feeling that my next one or two entries will be the last...as I told myself, I must retire you upon my coronation as pharaoh for you are the diary of a prince. Perhaps a new one will take your place, but only time knows that. Once I'm pharaoh, my time to myself will be even less or I'll be too exhausted to want to write.

Prince Atemu (just feel the need to use that rank because soon it will become Pharaoh Atemu...yikes! sounds scary just writing it, but I must get in practice with it). 


	20. Promotion in Motion

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's note: Sorry for the lengthy delays in getting new chappies out on my fics...real life tends to leave little time to spare to do things like write sometimes. There is only ONE more entry after this one and then this fic will be COMPLETE!

**A Day in the Life...Promotion in Motion (entry 20)**

Prince Atemu...age just turned 16

It has been a while since I have written in this hasn't it? Sorry journal, life has been too busy to allow me even the briefest of moments to scribe my thoughts down.

The past week has witnessed my sixteenth turn and father's death mere days after. My coronation as pharaoh is set to begin with the next rise of the Aten. May Anubis and Osiris guide my father to his Afterlife. His heart is pure. I have no doubts in him attaining it, but the path is still laden with danger. Akunadin is personally scribing the Book of the Dead upon the walls of father's tomb. I have ordered all torches upon the palace's high walls lit. This will bring truth to the rumors around the villages that the pharaoh has indeed passed away and a new one will rise in his wake. The magical blue flame burns brightly atop father's dueling tower. It will be burned and destroyed and all monster slabs he utilized will be buried with him so that he may protect himself and his sacred resting chamber. Upon the still smoldering ashes of father's dueling tower, mine will rise. I have very few monsters under my control, but they are strong and loyal. Perhaps the god monsters themselves will support me, for they have listened to no other pharaoh since the dawn of this dark magic. One pharaoh is to rise and be chosen by the gods to rule these creatures. I am hoping I am worthy enough. Our lands need protection and I am assuming rulership before I even feel ready. I've already been informed of bandits pressing our kingdom's borders to test the new 'boy' king. Priests Seto, Karim, and Shaadi have sent extra troops forth 'to assert our continued confidence and power upon the infidels" as Seto puts it. If it weren't for his participation in father's funerary preparations, I would bet my right arm that Seto would be out there slaughtering a few of said infidels.

Mahaado and Mana are busy with preparations of my coronation ceremony. Luckily for me, it will be brief. There's simply no time for a drawn out ceremony. A king must be seated upon the throne to assure the stability of this kingdom. Shimon and mother are busy with the details of both ceremonies. Oh how I wish I could just curl up in mother's arms right now. She's being so strong and I'm trying my best to emulate her, but with father gone...both of us feel the loss in our hearts. Guess that's why mother is keeping herself busy, so she doesn't have to think about it all. I am being told to do the same. Shimon is snapping at me about this or that or the other thing. But none of it is reaching my ears. I'm in a state of, well, I'm really not sure how to explain it. All I know is everything is happening so fast and the life I once had is gone forever. Change is never easy.

And suddenly, as I flip back through this journal, I look at my most pressing issues. How petty they were! How can I ponder around like a lovesick puppy now! I have an entire kingdom to run. Hundreds if not thousands of lives depend on my very words and actions. My personal wishes and wants can no longer exist. I am here to protect and serve my people. The kingdom and its well being is my responsibility and I determine the course of history. On such a grand scale, will I ever have any time for myself? Will I ever be able to define who I am as a person? I had all these plans for 'when I'm king' but now, they seem petty and selfish. My entire life is directed towards the greater goal of the kingdom and people within it. I only hope I can live up to my peoples' expectations. I'm still young...still have much to learn and experience. I hope they are patient with me for I must 'learn as I go.' I did not get all the schooling and experience that is usually attained by princes who become kings at later ages. As much as I don't like saying this, but I think Shimon will become a very vital part of my rule. He will retain the position of Grand Vizier and his experience will prove invaluable in guiding me as king.

Despite all this pressure and change, my thoughts turn to my normal ponderings in this journal...namely Asru. Poor girl, what have I got her into? I can't even guess what she's going through right now...as the potential 'queen'. She didn't grow up with the expectation of becoming such nor the schooling. All this must be a bit frightening to her. By Ra, it's frightening to me and I've KNOWN this day would happen to me at some point!

Our wedding is to be simultaneous with the coronation from what I've been hearing. With me being so young, the elders of the palace think it is wise to show a mature standing by taking a bride immediately. They say it will comfort the people to see that I am not the mere boy I appear to be. Boy! I'm sixteen! Not a boy. I have heard of some of the village boys and even boys employed within the palace marrying by age 14. I'd consider myself a little behind in the trend to manhood, but not for my lack of trying. My position and other mud-filled details prevent a hasty marriage. Though it seems that a hasty marriage is exactly what it has become now. Old men and their ironies. I hope I never become such. It's a good thing those old men haven't learned that I'm still untouched. That would send the bulk of them to the afterlife rather quickly. I suppose that little fact though will not remain much longer. Consummation of the marriage will likely have to occur nearly as quickly as my rise to the throne. A rise for a rise? Well, that was certainly a pathetic attempt at humor. I just hope we're both ready for it all. I know mother wanted the marriage to happen before father joined the Afterlife, but apparently the gods decreed otherwise. I just wonder if I can live up to Asru's expectations, whatever they may be. Live up? There I go with that pathetic humor again or is it my mind is actually catching up to what my body wants and is starting to 'go there' as well? Ahh, this is not the time to ponder THAT one. May Ra give me as much prowess in THAT aspect of life as he has with my gaming abilities.

All these years I've been striving to become older, to be seen and respected among adults and now I find myself wishing I could rewind and be that innocent, naive little child again. That was a time where I could cry (a lot), and whine, and do all sorts of unroyal things and not be scrutinized for them. Now, if I ever fall back to anything of the such, it could be seen as a weakness...to the entire kingdom. I already know I will have to actually earn the respect of many of the elders and the military. War-hardened soldiers rarely take kindly to being commanded by a 'boy'...even if he is a king. It is always the older generations that have the hardest time adapting to change. I am a bit concerned that Akunadin will remain as one of my High Priests. He may be father's brother and all, but there's something about him that gives me reason to be wary. His only real eye shows an inner soul of torment. Something is really bothering him, yet nobody dares question about it...not even father. If father didn't do such, neither will I. Still though, in a phrase more akin to my age, he "creeps me out!"

The other High Priests...Karim, Shaadi, Mahaado, Isis, and Seto are older than I, but closer to my age, than ancient Akunadin and Shimon. It is good to know I do have a female High Priest though. It is always good to have the fairer gender represented as I've noticed with mother and Asru, they tend to see a situation from a perspective that is often one a male doesn't see. It will be good for me as king, to see all sides of a topic or issue, not just the masculine. Mana remainds Mahaado's student, but I wonder how much time Mahaado will have to teach her now that he is a full-time High Priest. Before, he and Seto, with the others, were shadows of father's High Priests. They would stand in the background and learn from them at least until one met their demise, then they would have to step forward into the position as Seto had...even before they served me. Shimon used to be a High Priest, but is now only Grand Vizier, having relinquished the position to Shaadi. Only Akunadin remains from father's priesthood and I will look upon that as a positive thing...he can help my fledgling priests with his experience and knowledge just as Shimon will assist me with that matter. I guess I'm the 'baby' of the court being the youngest of all the high ranks. That's a bit unnerving, but not something I will ever show outwardly.

I guess this 'promotion' to king also means my little antics as prince are to be retired. It'll be much more difficult for me to sneak out of the palace in the middle of the night to go forth on my nightly expeditions of adventure and mayhem in the village. Poor Tem...maybe he'll return someday...I WILL be the King of Games afterall and I can never resist a challenge. This challenge will be to get around all the added security that a divine pharaoh has. Shouldn't be too hard for a skilled gamer like myself. My main concern is will I be too tired from the everyday life of a pharaoh. Being bored can make one tired awfully fast. Wonder if I can fall asleep on the throne? Actually, it's not a question of if I can, but if I can get away with it without being reprimanded for it. Father looked so bored there sometimes! I know I'll have a problem with that. Maybe I'll play a few pranks or jokes on the serious High Priests to liven things up in there? The greatest challenge will be getting around Shimon. Shimon may be old, but he still has the eyes of an eagle, the ears of a bat, the nose of a dog, and the reflexes of an ambusing croc. Wow, perhaps that is why he looks so goofy? You didn't hear that from me. Those are all good traits...honest!

And then there's me...a jackal in king's cloth. Always conniving, always pondering, always adapting...ready for a game at any instant and in any form. Will Horus protect a jackal? I'm certainly no divine falcon. But if I am a jackal, that makes Seto a hyena. That guy's cackling laugh is enough to unnerve even the stoutest of foes. And he must struggle to enter the throne room everyday with that ego as large as it is. But he has a good bite...if used in the right situation and his dueling skills are bested only by my own. Mahaado, Isis, and Shaadi are my cheetahs...always on the prowl and can spring into action with the blink of an eye. Karim and Akunadin are my leopards...highly skilled, very strong in their ways, and deadly in their independence. And finally...Mana...the beacon reminder of my youth. She may hate my guts right now for reasons not even I know, but she will always be that shining dove of youthful vigor to me.

Asru will be my lioness. My mighty Queen of the Hunt. She stalked and pounced on my heart as if it were a crippled wildebeast. Her firey attitude will be matched by the sharp claws of her dignified status. As I said, jackals are very good at adapting to anything...even taming a lioness. But, I must always remember to be wary of her bite and swipe. For if I'm ever caught off-guard by this huntress, she'll be sure to put me in my place...beneath her...in probably more ways than my young mind can even imagine. She learns and adapts faster than a falcon in full dive. This jackal has definitely met his match and is continuously enticed in the enormous challenge before him. If I can take one lesson learned from her and put it to good use it is this: "Don't give up. Don't EVER give up." Look what she got from that lesson...one whipped royal boy and a status that most peasants can only dream of. Okay, maybe I'm getting a bit extreme...I am NOT whipped...not entirely anyway. But mother uses it on me often enough in regards to my young soon-to-be queen.

Ahh mother...without father your soul feels like an empty shell. The mighty lion has given up his chase and the sleek and swift antelope can now run free. But will you? You seem lost. Mother, I am still here. I need you, more than ever now. Father has entered his migration to the Afterlife, but don't you think about following him so soon. I can feel it in my bones...read it in your soul. You want to follow him, be with him...in eternal life. The gods will permit this I know, but please, not so soon. I am powerless to prevent it I know, but I fear I can lose my way without your guidance and caring support. You are my foundation. I am nothing without your kind eyes and graceful form soothing my aching soul. Father's departure left a wound in my heart. Please don't drive the dagger further. Why am I writing this to you, journal, this is something I should be saying to her directly! I can be so stupid sometimes! Oh, you didn't hear that from me either.

I hear Shimon's annoying yell...and it speaks my name. I must conclude this entry and get back to the hectic yet mundane formalities of life once again.

Dear journal, there will only be one more entry before I retire you. I do not know when that will be, but I give you my word that I will return...one last time.

Prince/Pharaoh Atemu. 


	21. History in the Making Epilogue

disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or its characters.

author's note: Well, here it is, the FINAL chapter in this fic. It has been fun to write. I hope it has been the same to read. As the events now tie into the actual anime/manga, I opt not to go any further with it. My main goal was accomplished...get into the mind of the pharaoh-to-be and what his early teen life may have been like prior to being pharaoh.

_With this 21 chapter story now complete, I would LOVE to hear some feedback on it. As always I thank those who have given me feedback throughout this story and with each chapter. And now, with it complete, it is more vital now than ever that I hear reader input. For writes such as myself and probably others, feedback or lack of it, determines whether or not I continue to post my fics online for others to read or merely keep them to myself in my own personal stash of writings. As readers, please don't take fics for granted. Be kind and respectful of the time and effort we writers put forth by taking a brief moment to respond or comment if you read a work in a respectful way (not flames because that just shows how rude or immature you can be). For me, you can respond through or through email or other means on my website, For those of you who already do such, again, thank you very much._

**A Day in the Life...History in the Making (Epilogue)**

Pharaoh Atemu...age 16

It has been several days since my coronation. Only now do I have the briefest of moments to bring this journal to its conclusion. Never in my life has so many events happened in so short of time.

My coronation was fine, but its celebratory events after were interrupted by a very bold thief with a death wish. Though father had only been laid to rest in his tomb for a few days, already a thief managed to penetrate it. Shimon and Mahaado had designed and protected it. I do not know, with their skills and abilities, how it had failed. But it is not something I will concern myself with. I have more important matters to attend to. This King of Thieves as he calls himself, Bakura by given name, is unlike any other criminal I have ever seen enter this palace. He has been trained in the art of dueling...usually reserved only for High Priests and royalty. He can control ka beasts of others as well as his own. He had stolen father's dia diank and utilized it as if it were his destiny to do so. This thief gives me the feeling that I've met him before, but I cannot fully recall the memory of such. Perhaps I met him in my dreams? His pale white hair is as unique as my own. We are kindred souls but to such an opposite extreme. He is seeking just as I am, but neither of us knows the end result. He is fueled by a hatred that I never thought could exist in a single mortal. His ka beast is nearly god-like. And it took a god to defeat it! Not even Seto's mighty ka beasts could damage it! Perhaps that was one shining light in these darkening times. I AM the pharaoh meant to harness and unleash the power of the gods! The name came to my mind surer than that of my own name...Obelisk. I had summoned a GOD! Bakura somehow retreated and disappeared as quickly as he had charged into our presence...leaving only father's corpse and a few of his possesions behind. Is this my destiny...to serve in dark times! The world grew darker upon my ascension to the throne. Akunadin seemed frozen in utter fear at the sight of Bakura. I know not why, but it's highly unusual for the experienced warrior to freeze up like that. It worries me that I had to use a god to defeat the ka of a mere peasant. It took a lot of energy and hekka to do that. I am unsure how often I can do such without taking physical or fatal damage to my own self.

Bakura was the least of my worries and he entered into my life at what I consider its darkest hour. Just a mere day before my coronation, Asru was found dead. Poisoned by an unidentifiable means. My own life was threatened at the coronation festivities even before Bakura's entrance...by a lone assassin trying to kill me with a poisoned needle. Thankfully the Millenium Items did their job. Isis sensed his presence and Mahaado reacted accordingly, using his cape to block the needle's course towards my neck.

Mother has disappeared. She is not within the palace walls. I saw her death in a hekka-induced vision, not a dream, but rather a form of meditation. She used the mighty Nile to being her journey to be at father's side. Her body preserved by the life essence of the river itself and its mighty protectors...the crocs and hippos. I should have seen the signs of it...her spending much time with me in her final days and all, but again, I am not one to argue with the gods. If that was her destiny, I am not worthy to alter it. I have told no one except Shimon of the vision I had of mother. Shimon also said it was the will of the gods. I have little choice but to accept it. She did love father so much anyway.

So, I have lost three loved ones within the span of a single season and two of such were within mere days. I've faced so much loss so quickly that I am numbed by it. I don't feel any emotion with it. My heart has a wall of ice around it. Nothing enters or leaves it. I'm merely existing and awaiting the gods' next move. I do not know why I'm being punished like this, I have done no wrong. Shimon says I'm not being punished, but tested...as I might face trials in life that are beyond what any mortal has ever faced before me. The gods want me ready. Apparently that means taking away everyone I have loved. I have sworn an oath to myself, I will not love again until I make these dark times light again or at least die trying. I have this gnawing feeling within my gut that I am not the one destined to bring light back, but merely be the guiding force to it for another. I don't fully understand it, but maybe I'm not meant to. I do not have time to mourn the losses of my loved ones or these strange visions I'm getting. I am pharaoh. I must protect my kingdom and its people. I have to be above my own personal issues. This was something I've been trained to do. It is something I have to do. And I will do it to the best of my abilities no matter how painful it may be.

I have given the task of reburying father and all the proper ceremonies to Mahaado. Seto and Shaadi have taken charge of security and protection by use of military force. Thinking of my High Priests, it is very strange that Isis could not detect Bakura nor see his future. I worry about this. I must learn all I can about this white-haired thief who's about Seto's age. If I don't or I learn it too late, it could be the fatal stroke on my life and that of this kingdom. Bakura is a very real threat and a threat greater than any invading army this kingdom has ever seen. Amazing how a single person can be such, but he is. Why does he hate me so? He had directed nearly all his physical and verbal attacks at me. What have I done to him? I do not even know him! Yes indeed, Bakura as at the height of my worries...a powerful, dark enigma that radiates justified evil. I don't understand that thought either. How can evil ever be justified? Did I skip out on a lesson I shouldn't have?

And while I so strongly rise above all my losses, the loss of Asru still seeps forward more than any of the others. A love I was never truly able to love. An innocent life taken pettily only to strike a hit at me and my future. Her loss is the deepest stab my heart has taken and its scar will never heal. My love for her transcended every other bond I'd ever had for anything, living or otherwise. I cannot put into words the emotional turmoil I now feel. But, I must remind myself, I am pharaoh. To overcome such a loss will be a sign of maturity and strength. I must have both to overcome all that appears before me now. A lethal strike at the future has indeed been dealt, for it has stifled all interest I've had in an intimate relationship with another. My heir must be produced, yet I now lack the mental and emotional ability to reach that point. A kingdom without an heir is a kingdom lost. That was yet another lesson drilled into me. But, I am not going to worry myself with this issue any longer. I can only deal with one serious threat at a time...and Bakura is at the forefront. And it appears that my gaming and dueling abilities will be put to the test. I have to be the greatest ever! I stake my life and the future of this entire kingdom on it! It is not a wish nor a boast, but a promise. I WILL BE THE GREATEST GAMER AND DUELIST TO HAVE EVER SET FOOT UPON THIS EARTH!

I had wished dear journal that you would retire on a happy note, but obviously that is not to be. These are dark times now and my own life has been thrown into the abyss of chaos. I can't see an end. All I can hope for is a beginning. And with that, I hereby bring you, my childhood, and my princehood to a close...forever.

Pharaoh Atemu,

King of Egypt and King of Games


End file.
